Who's Standing Next To You?
by PrettyGirl1758
Summary: What happens when all Lucas' dreams come true? Who's standing next to him? A BL story starting after Lucas' visit to NYC and continuing into the years following. Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or its characters.
1. What Happens

It had been a year since they'd last seen each other, Brooke did not really know what to expect as she was walking to meet Lucas Scott. He had called her early that day to let her know he was in New York City and wanted to meet up with her that evening, before that phone call today they hadn't spoken since the summer after they graduated from High School. When she saw his name appear on her cell phone she purposely did not answer it, how could she? He was the love of her life and also her best friends boyfriend. Well he had been her boyfriend but a lot had changed since then, and she was not sure that even though she wanted to see him tonight she could. Brooke sat thinking to herself after she had listened to his voicemail.

I still love him, and he is in New York… I wonder if something happened between him and Peyton? And couldn't possibly see him, should I call her and ask if everything is okay? He is MY friend too, I should not not go see him just because he's Peyton's boyfriend now…

She had contemplated going or not for hours as she got ready for a night out. Even on the walk to the bar she was not sure if she was actually going to go inside or not. She was afraid it would just bring all the pain and hurt back that she had just recently gotten off her mind. And then in an instant it all came rushing back to her, the butterflies and heartache. She did not know how the mere sight of one boy could cause her so much pain and yet make her the happiest she had been in a year.

"Mr. Scott there's a women here, she said you'd know her from Tree Hill?" the waiter said to Lucas.

"Brooke!"

"Lucas you look amazing! What do I have the pleasure of having you in New York for?" Brooke asked, he hadn't really made it very clear as to what he was doing here when he called to ask if she'd meet him.

"Well this-" He pointed around the bar," Is my uh…I guess publishing party?" Lucas wasn't even sure what it _really_ was.

"Did they pick up your book? Oh my god Lucas that's so amazing! I bet Peyton is so excited!" Brooke trailed off for a second thinking to herself.

"Where is Peyton, Luke?"

"She didn't call you today?" Now Lucas looked just as confused as Brooke.

"No, why should she have?" Brooke had a very questioning expression on her face, what had happened that Peyton should have called her?

"Peyton and I broke up this morning Brooke, and your best friend didn't even call to tell you about it!"

_What? What did he just say? They broke up? _Brooke couldn't believe what he had just said to her.

"What happened? You guys seemed so happy when I left Tree Hill."

"Brooke that was over a year ago." Lucas stated

"Yeah?"

"Has Peyton even called you in the last year or for that matter returned an email?"

"Lucas, that's not fair were all busy trying to get our lives figured out right now, I haven't spoken to you in the last year either."

"Brooke can we go some where, I don't know a little more private? And talk about this."

"Yeah, sure. We can go back to my place."

As they walked to her apartment they really didn't talk much, all Lucas would say is that they would talk about everything when they got to her apartment. She could sense that he was very upset about everything, and really wanted to know what happened. What could have happened to the 'soul mates', the two people that she loved most in the world, that destroyed her to be together, broke up? Brooke just couldn't grasp what could have happened to them. Finally they reached her apartment, she was dying for Lucas to spill what had happened.

"Ready to talk yet?" Brooke asked, she didn't want to push him because she knew he would open up to her when he was ready.

"You know I had actually thought about asking her to marry me this morning?"

_WHAT? Please tell me he's joking, he couldn't marry her they haven't even been dating that long. _Brooke thought to herself, or course she would never say anything bad to either one of them because then she'd look like she didn't want them to work out. She had to pretend everything was okay or else she'd feel bad for coming between them and their love.

"And why did you want to do that? Do you really think either one of you is ready for marriage?" Brooke asked, she tried to keep a neutral tone so that Lucas wouldn't hear the anger/joy in her voice. She was angry that he had thought Peyton was the one when he had tool Brooke he was the one for her, but she was also joyful that they had broken up as bad as that may sound.

"I guess I was just trying to hold on. I knew we were slipping apart, and for the first time in the last year I realized we just weren't 'meant to be'."

"What made you think you guys weren't meant to be?"

"Brooke… I've seen her twice in the last year, we talk on the phone _maybe_ once a week, and I'm lucky to get an email every few days. That's not a relationship, it's a security blanket."

Brooke couldn't believe what Lucas said, she couldn't even think of something to say back to him for a few moments. What do you say when the man of your dreams just tells you everything you've been wanting to hear for the last year, but you know what you have together won't work.

"Lucas I'm really sorry, I don't even know what to say…" Brooke trailed off again lost in her own thoughts.

As he looked at her, all his old feelings suddenly came rushing back to him. He didn't even know why, it had been a long time since he'd felt anything more then platonic towards Brooke, but I guess it's hard to have feelings for someone when you only communicate through emails. He hadn't seen that smile of hers in a year, or he kink her eyebrow while trying to be cute. Lucas knew he needed to do something, lighten the mood, just hang out with Brooke Davis, yeah I'm the guy for you. Then he just blurted out, "Let's go get drinks or go to a club or something!? Your Brooke Davis, you must have some strings you could pull." Lucas said with a smirk.

"Well, let me go get changed and we can go to my favorite spot. But don't you think for one second your going to get off without telling me the rest of the story!"

As she went to go get changed Lucas looked around her apartment, he saw a lot of pictures from High School, not too many of him and her together. Which he thought was funny because even though he had been dating Peyton he still kept his pictures of her, she was his Pretty Girl, and nothing could change that. Brooke finally reappeared in a cocktail dress with her make-up freshened.

"Alright Broody, I'm ready to go!" Brooke joked.

"Hey now Cheery don't get me started." Lucas fired back.

They walked and talked for a while, nothing too meaningful Brooke was waiting until they got to the restaurant to get into the good stuff.

"Brooke what is this? This isn't a bar or club?" Lucas looked confused as she walked him into her favorite place in Manhattan.

"I know Luke, but this place is really good and I'm staving!" She pleaded, " Please, please, can we stay?" They both broke out into laughter, it had been a long time since she'd acted this way with him.

"Anything for you Brooke." A smile broke out on Lucas' face.

"Nice, I think I've heard that before…"

They finally got a table a few minutes later, Brooke might be an up and coming fashion designer but she wasn't the most famous yet, so it took a little while since they didn't have reservation.

"Brooke I thought you were 'making it big'?" Lucas joked with her, as she hit him.

"Your book hasn't been published yet Mister!"

Once they were seated Brooke started asking question, she really wanted to know how long he was going to be in New York, and still wasn't very clear on what had happened with Peyton.

"So, tell me Lucas, how long do I have the pleasure of having you in New York City?"

"Well I really don't know yet. Lindsey, my editor, said she would explain everything on Monday, but she did say that it would take a year to get my book completed. So I guess a year." Brooke couldn't help but smile, Lucas Scott in New York with her for an entire year, how did she get so lucky!

After they finished eating, Brooke ordered them both a few cocktails.

"See this is what I'm talking about!" Lucas said as he drank his first margarita.

"Jimmy makes the best margarita's in Manhattan!" Brooke stated as she raised her glass in the direction of the bartender, who Lucas assumed was Jimmy.

"Okay tell me Mr. Scott, why didn't you propose to Peyton this morning?" Brooke couldn't help herself from asking, plus she knew the more liquored up she got him the more he would tell her.

"Well she said no before I even got the chance to ask her." Lucas looked genuinely sad as he said this.

"What? Did you have a ring? Wait how did she say no if you didn't ask?"

"I had a ring." Lucas then dug the ring box out of his pocket and showed Brooke the ring, which was funny, because it was actually a ring his Mother had given him while he was dating her. It was never intended to be for either girl at the time, Karen had just given it to him for 'Someday'.

"Luke!" Brooke squealed as she looked at the ring. "This is just… Gorgeous!"

"Yeah, you should recognize it." Brooke then looked at Lucas with a questioning expression on her face, as she was lost deep in thought.

"This is Karen's engagement ring from Keith…" She finally figured out. "I'm at a complete loss for words Lucas…" Just then the waiter came with another round of drinks, he stopped and saw the ring Brooke was holding in her hands.

"Congratulations!" the waiter yelled to the bartender, "We have an engagement in the house, bottle of champagne on the house!"

Brooke and Lucas both looked at one another in complete shock neither one really trying to correct the waiter's mistake. Brooke looked at Lucas and said "What the hell? Champagne on the house." As she slipped the ring onto her finger, they both started to laugh. After that there really wasn't much serious talk, mostly just them taking a trip down memory lane and drinking, which with these neither one was good. After a few long hours of drinking and talking Brooke decided it was time to take Lucas back to his hotel room, after all she did have to get up in the morning and go to work.

"Brooke, what do I do now?" Lucas asked.

"What do you mean Luke?"

"Now that I don't have Peyton anymore, what do I do?" Lucas looked so sad, Brooke couldn't help but feel for him because she knew exactly how he felt.

"Well… You could do what I did. After we broke up I was lost, heartbroken. That's when I started Clothes over Bro's, I threw myself into my work so I wouldn't have to think about how much I was hurting." _Still am hurting._ She thought to herself.

Just then Lucas looked into her eyes, deep into those beautiful eyes, and began kissing her. At first Brooke was shocked, didn't know what to do, or how to react.

_Do I kiss him back? Or stop him? I don't want to stop him… _So she decided to kiss him back, it felt right, it always had felt right.


	2. What if?

Where am I

_Where am I? _Brooke thought to herself as she opened her eyes, her head was pounding, _I must've had too much to drink last night_. Then she looked over to see someone sleeping next to her, his back was turned to her but she knew exactly who it was. This hadn't happened to her since she was in High School, this horrible feeling the morning after getting drunk. _What did I do last night? Please let that be anyone but Lucas…_Even though she wanted it to be him with her whole heart it just wasn't right, she couldn't do that to Peyton. She couldn't possibly do what Peyton had done to her, but only worse. And then the man rolled over, and it was none other than Lucas Scott. Brooke slowly got out of the bed trying her hardest to not stir him. It would just be easier on both of them if she could gather her clothes and get out of there without having to talk about what had happened.

"Brooke…" Lucas said as he started to blink

_Shit! _"Yeah Luke?" She really didn't want him to wake up with her still there.

"Where are you going? I thought maybe we would get breakfast or something. Maybe room service." Lucas said with a sincere tone like he really wanted her to be there, like last night wasn't a complete mistake, he wasn't just using Brooke to fill a void where Peyton should be.

"I've got to go, uh… meetings all day, and uh… I'm already running late." So she told a little while lie, she needed to get out of there, get her thoughts together.

"Oh." Lucas said as a frown came across his face. Brooke went up to him and kissed him on the forehead.

"It might be a while before you see me again." She said and walked out of the room without giving him a chance to protest. Lucas just sat there stunned thinking to himself, _what the hell just happened? _

_What was that? Brooke dammit, how could you do that?_ All she could think about on her walk home was how stupid she had been the night before, how could see betray Peyton like that, and over Luke. Brooke knew how it felt to be betrayed by the people that mattered most and she couldn't believe she had done the same thing. She decided at that moment, even though Lucas was going to be here for another year she would not see him again, she couldn't. As she climbed into her own bed she broke into tears, Lucas Scott was the one boy she'd give up any and everything to be with, but he was the one boy she just couldn't have.

Lucas called a few times each day for the few next weeks, each time leaving her a voicemail saying he wanted to see her and talk about everything. Brooke never answered or returned any of his phone calls, he emailed her and she would read them and then delete them. He even showed up at her apartment but she told the doorman not to let him up. As hard as it was not to see him it would be even harder to see him knowing he may love her but it'll never matter, because of Peyton. Eventually Lucas stopped calling, and the emails stopped coming, Brooke was absolutely heartbroken when that happened but she knew it was for the best. She had decided that Peyton was to never find out about that night, she wouldn't even tell Haley about it, and she hoped Lucas would keep it to himself also, which she knew he would.

He just didn't understand what had happened, everything seemed so perfect that night, what could have gone wrong. He told Brooke it was her, she was the one he wanted standing next to him when all his dreams came true and she was the one that had been standing next to him when his dreams had come true. The State Championship and his book getting published, she was the one he ran to, not Peyton. His embarrassing speeches had all been given to her, she was the one he loved not Peyton, and that was why he didn't propose to Peyton. That was why he had come to New York and called her, to prove he was the one for her, so what went wrong? When Lucas finally gave up on calling Brooke he completely threw himself into editing his book, which was basically a love letter to her, he had written it about his life but some how during the editing process in turned into something different. It might have had something to do with the fact that when he wrote it and when he edited it he was trying to mend a heart that was broken by Brooke Davis. The deeper into the editing process he got the more depressed he got over the fact that yet again he'd lost the love of his life, how did this keep happening? At first he turned to drinking, anything to make the pain stop, but his editor Lindsey but an end to that rather quickly. She told him that if he didn't 'shape up' he'd lose his deal to get his book published and then all his dreams would be lost.

Lucas didn't know whether he should tell Hales and Nate about the night with Brooke or not. He wasn't sure if she would tell them or not and if she didn't want them to know he didn't want to upset her by telling them. So he turned to the only other person he could think of, Lindsey, his editor. Their work relationship quickly grew into a great friendship, which eventually grew into a relationship. Lucas felt like she knew him better than anyone else, but only because she knew everything he'd ever felt from editing his book. Once his book, The Unkindness of Ravens, was published he asked her to move to Tree Hill with him, or course she said yes. Lucas was rather surprised when she said yes, Lindsey knew how broken Lucas was, she knew that he wasn't ready for anything serious at least not yet or with her.

_How did this happen? _Brooke thought to herself. It had been a little over a two months since that night with Lucas, she was trying to get herself over him again, and again she used her old method to mend her heart. She threw herself into Clothes over Bro's and expanded her company, but now she had bigger problems. She was late, how did this keep happening with Lucas, third times a charm was all that kept running threw her mind as she waited for the test results at the doctors office.

"Ms. Davis I have good news for you. Your pregnant! Congratulations!" Dr. Hunts said.

Great! Great just what I needed. "Hey Luke I know I haven't spoken to you since that night but guess what, I'm pregnant!" Yeah that'll go over smoothly.

"Ms. Davis are you okay?" Now he looked concerned because Brooke didn't seem happy about what he had just told her and she hadn't been able to speak since he broke the news to her.

"Oh… I'm fine, just not what I wanted to hear I guess." Brooke wasn't sure what to think at this point. _Do I tell him? No… It'll ruin everything. I can't tell anyone. What do I do now?_

"Well there are alternatives Ms. Davis…"

"No!" Brooke shouted cutting the doctor off before he could even speak of any _alternatives_.

"I'm sorry if I offended you." The doctor apologized.

"Sorry… I was just caught off guard. I want to keep the baby that was never a concern. Um… How far along am I?" Brooke already knew the answer but asked anyways.

"Eight and a half weeks, we can schedule an ultra-sound if you'd like? That way you can hear your babies heart beat."

Brooke just sat there in silence thinking. _I can't keep Lucas from this experience, he deserves to be a part of his child's life._ She really didn't know how to tell him though, how she was going to explain to everyone, all her friends, especially Peyton, how this happened. She scheduled her appointments and left the office, still trying to think of what she was going to do. On her way to work she decided to call the only person that would know what she should do.

"Tutorwife?" Brooke asked as a women answered the call.

"Brooke? Is that you?" Haley asked.

"Yes."

"What's up?" Haley was shocked by the phone call from her best friend, normally they only emailed, phone calls were just for holidays and emergencies.

"I need you…" Brooke some how got out as she began to cry.

"Brooke what's going on? Talk to me before I have to fly out there, because I know you didn't call me for no reason!" At this point Haley was very concerned, she put the phone on mute and yelled for Nathan.

"Call your brother." Haley ordered.

"Why?"

"Brooke's in trouble, and he's the only one in the same city!"

"Did you stop to think maybe she's calling you _because_ of my brother?" Nathan brought up a very good point.

"Nevermind…" Haley muttered under her breath and took Brooke off mute.

"That's what I thought!" Nathan said as if he'd won the argument.

"Brooke hunny, tell me what's going on."

"Hales… I'm pregnant." Brooke began to sob even harder.

"You know it's not the end of the world Brooke, look at me." Haley knew there had to be more to it, Brooke wouldn't be this upset if she was _just_ pregnant, they had gone through that together already.

"That's not it Hales…" Brooke confessed. And then there was a long pause.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Haley blurted out tired of waiting.

"Lucas…" Was all Brooke could say, she couldn't even admit what happened to Haley yet.

"WHAT?!" Haley yelled into the phone making Brooke cry even more.

"Sorry to yell, you just caught me off guard." Haley turned to Nathan.

"I need to go to New York Nate."

"Why?" Nathan asked, he knew there had to be a good reason.

"I'll explain later." Haley reassured him.

"Okay Brooke I'm on my way up there."

"No you don't have to do that Hales." Now Brooke felt bad for calling her, she didn't want to disrupt Haley's entire world.

"I don't care what you say Brooke, you need me, and if I needed you, you would be here as fast as you could. So, I'm on my way!" Haley hung up once she said that so Brooke couldn't try to stop her from coming. Haley then went to pack her things, with Nathan following her in need of an explanation.

"Your coming too!" Haley shouted not realizing Nathan was standing right behind her.

"Why?" Nathan was even more confused now. He understood it was summer but they had a baby to take care of they couldn't just go to New York for fun.

"Brooke needs me and Lucas is going to need you!"

"Care to explain?" Nathan asked.

"Pack!" Haley demanded, "I'll tell you everything on the drive up there."

Finally Nathan obliged grabbing Jamie and their suitcases. He really didn't know what could be so important that they needed to go to New York right now. But he wasn't going to argue with his wife. Once they were in the car with everything packed he was going to start asking questions though.

Within twenty minutes Haley had the car packed and Jamie all ready to go stay with Grandma and Aunt Karen for the weekend. She didn't really lie to them to get them to take Jamie but she definitely didn't tell them the real reason they needed to go to New York with so lilt notice.

"Ready to explain to me why we're going to New York darling?" Nathan asked.

"Brooke's pregnant!" Haley blurted out she couldn't stand holding it in, she wanted to tell Karen that she was going to be a Grandma but knew she couldn't.

"So…" Nathan didn't see what the big emergency was, so what she's pregnant it happens was the way he looked at it.

"With Lucas' baby." Haley said in a matter of the fact tone.

"Whoa when did that happen? Last I knew he was dating Peyton?" Nathan was really confused now because he tried his hardest to stay out of his brothers messed up love life.

"They broke up months ago Nate. Where have you been?"

"It's hard to keep up with those three!" Nathan joked," What? It is and you know it!"

"Brooke needs me right now, and I know once she tells Lucas he's going to need you." Haley stated.

"He got himself into this mess, he can get himself out!"

"Nathan." Haley warned.

"Okay okay. Well you better call him and let him know were coming."

Haley then dialed his number and called her best friend/ brother-in-law.

"Hey Luke, we're going to come see you in New York."

"Yeah Hales my mom just called me and said you guys were on your way up here. " As excited Lucas was about his best friend coming to see him he was also very confused because his mom said something to him about it before Hales did.

"Sorry about that it was kind of just a spur of the moment kind of thing." So she lied a little, she couldn't tell him the truth Brooke would kill her.

"Alright well I'll see you in a few hours I guess, oh and I have someone I can't wait for you to meet!"

"Bye!"

"Nathan I'm going to kill your brother." Nathan looked at Haley with a very confused look, he knew it was going to be a long weekend.

"He's already dating someone else!" She screamed at Nathan like it was his fault.

"What am I supposed to do Hales?" Nathan knew nothing he said was going to please his wife so he just stopped there to let her vent.

"He dumps Peyton because he's in love with Brooke still and then he gets Brooke pregnant LEAVES her and now he's already onto someone else!" Haley just couldn't understand what Lucas was doing, he sure wasn't the Lucas Scott she grew up with.

For the rest of the ride there was silence, Nathan didn't want to make Haley any more angry than she already was so he just bit his tongue. He knew everything would work itself out once they all sat down and talked through it. Haley was a sleep when they got there, Nathan woke her so she could see New York, forgetting she'd already been there.

It took them a while to get through traffic and get to Brooke's place but once they were there they knew it was good that they had come. Brooke was still crying hours after she had spoken to Haley about everything.

"Brooke, you want to talk about it?" Haley asked unsure if Brooke was ready to explain fully what had happened.

Finally Brooke went into full detail of Lucas' first night in New York, Haley already knew Brooke had not been over him so that wasn't a surprise to her when Brooke confessed she was still in love with Lucas. Nathan sure looked shocked though, Brooke did a very good job covering up her feelings. After hours of her explaining and crying to Haley she finally asked what she had called Haley in the first place for,

"What do I do now Hales?" Brooke was truly confused on what to do next.

"I guess you tell him." It really was the only thing she could think for Brooke to do.

"What about Peyton? She's going to feel so betrayed by me, she probably will never speak to me again." At that thought Brooke broke out into tears again.

"Brooke, she knew he still loved you when she fell in love with him. The day he broke up with her he told her he was leaving for New York to win you back." Haley had said something Brooke didn't know.

"Really?"

"Lucas came to New York not only to get his book published but also to make you see that he was the one for you." Haley thought everyone knew that.

"Lucas never told me that." Brooke was even more confused now then she had been all day, Lucas really did love her, he meant it when he said it that night it wasn't just the alcohol talking as Brooke had assumed was the case. Brooke needed sometime alone to think about what she was going to do next.

"Why don't you guys go see Lucas?"

"Because you need us." Haley was confused she came here to help Brooke not visit with Luke.

"I need to be alone for a little while Hales. To uh…figure it all out. You guys can stay here of course but go see him. Push I can't believe you guys came here without my god son!" Brooke yelled jokingly.

"Alright we'll go see him and come back in a few hours. You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" Haley really wasn't sure she wanted to leave Brooke alone.

"I'll be fine, enjoy your visit!"

Once Haley and Nathan had left Brooke drew herself a bubble bath and tried to relax, thinking what her next move was going to be. On their walk to Lucas' Haley and Nathan chatted about their very exciting day and how nice it was to see their old friends.

"I can't believe she's pregnant with Luke's kid." Nathan chuckled as he said it as if it were some sort of joke.

"It's not funny Nathan!" Haley said as she hit him. "Don't say ANYTHING to Luke about it, if he asks why we suddenly came up here tell him Brooke needed me and that's it!" She ordered, worried Nathan would slip up and tell Lucas before Brooke got the chance.

"I know Hales, I'm not _that_ stupid!"

"I wonder who he wants us to meet?" Haley knew she wasn't going to be pleased no matter who it was.

"Looks like were about to find out!" Nathan said as they walked up to Lucas' door. Nathan knocked and waited for his brother to answer.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Lucas joked as he greeted them. But neither one thought it was very funny.

"Hey man." Nathan said as they stepped inside to find a beautiful women in Lucas' living room. Haley just hoped Nathan would be able to keep his mouth shut.

"Hales this is Lindsey, Lindsey this is Haley and my brother Nathan." Lucas could feel the tension as he introduce his new girlfriend to them. He knew it would be weird but he never thought they would be this cold to her.

"You're his editor, right?" Haley was really confused now, she hoped this women was Lucas' editor and nothing more, but she knew she wouldn't get that lucky.

"Yes, and girlfriend" Lindsey had to get that in there just to clarify any uncertainties.

"Nice to meet you Lindsey." Haley couldn't be rude to her, she really had no reason to hate her, yet.

The four of them sat down and had some wine and got to know one another, Lucas didn't even ask why they had decided to come to town on such short notice, he knew he most likely didn't want to know the answer. After a few hours Haley started to worry about Brooke and wanted to get back to her.

"Sorry to cut this evening short but it's getting pretty late and we should get back to Brooke's." Lucas knew it, he knew their visit had to have something to do with Brooke.

They all said their goodbyes and soon Nathan and Haley were on their walk back to Brookes.

"You would think they would have to run into one another living so close." Nathan pointed out.

"I think Luke might have planned that in hopes of accidentally running into Brooke." As Haley said that Nathan laughed.

"Yeah sounds like something my love stuck brother would do." Nathan couldn't help but joke, he needed to lighten the mood.

"Brooke? You still up?" Haley yelled as they walked into Brooke's apartment.

"Yeah, I'm back here."

"Hey tigger, how you feeling?" Haley asked even though she knew the answer,

"Nauseous, but better about everything. I'm going to tell them both tomorrow. I'll go see Luke in the morning and then I have a flight to LA at 5:45 tomorrow evening." Brooke was proud of herself for trying to fix this.

"About that…" Haley didn't know how to tell Brooke Lucas had already moved on and seemed very happy with his life. Just then Nathan blurted out, "Luke has a girlfriend!"

Haley gave him the death look, she couldn't believe he'd been so insensitive about telling her. Brooke broke out into tears again, how could he keep moving on from her so easily when she couldn't get over him for the life of her.

"Nathan out!" Haley yelled. He knew he was in trouble but he knew Haley wasn't going to tell Brooke and he didn't want Brooke to get hurt by Lucas again.

"I was just looking out for Brooke! I didn't want to see her get hurt again…" Nathan tried to plead his case but Haley wasn't having it. She pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his face.

"Sorry about that."

"I should have known better…" Brooke seemed disappointed in herself. "I was right, that night meant nothing to him, everything he said that night was a lie!" Now she just seemed upset with Lucas, Haley had to fix this.

"Brooke I know for a fact that everything he told you was the truth, and how really felt. And you know that when you leave him he throws himself into the closest thing he can find to love. He did it with Anna, Peyton, and now this new girl Lindsey, but after a while he always realizes it's you, always has been and always will be." Haley knew that everything she had just said was true, no one knew Lucas better than her.

"If it's me then why does he keep getting into relationships with other women?" Brooke yelled in anger.

"Brooke you keep leaving him, what else is he supposed to do? Wait until you come around?" Haley had always been confused by their relationship. "Neither one of you will communicate what you really want with the other so your constantly confused about where you stand with one another." Haley had wanted to go on but she stopped herself as she realized she was making Brooke cry.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. " Suddenly Brooke cut her off, "Hales just forget it, forget everything I told you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to tell either of them…." Broke paused as she thought about what she was going to do. "I'll have the baby and when everyone asks who the Father is we'll tell them it was some random guy, they should all believe it since it is me were talking about." With that statement Brooke began to cry even more, everyone thought she was promiscuous but in fact she really wasn't, she had only ever loved one boy and since she left Tree Hill she hadn't allowed herself to even date anyone else let alone sleep with them. Brooke knew her friends wouldn't believe her if she told them this though, she was Brooke Davis, the girl that could give her body away but not her heart.

"Are you sure Brooke?" Haley really didn't like the choice Brooke was making but there was nothing she could do to change her mind. So Haley would stand by her best friend and not say anything to Lucas or Peyton about the baby.

"It's the only way Tutorwife." A bleak smile came about Brooke's face as she called Haley by her favorite nickname. Brooke realized she was lucky to have such a great friend, a great friend she didn't deserve.

"Brooke you don't have to hide your feelings for him, you know that right? You could tell him everything and he would drop whatever's going on in his life for you." Haley tried desperately to change Brooke's mind about not telling Lucas but Brooke had made up her mind and was sticking to it.

"Hales, he has a new girlfriend and I don't want to flip his whole life upside down. I know he has the right to know but don't I have the right to try to give this baby a normal life? Lucas and I just don't work, we may love one another unconditionally but we just don't work, and it's not because we haven't tried."

Brooke was sure she was doing the right thing, for her baby. Over the next two days Brooke enjoyed the visit from her friends, fearing she'd never see them again, because she knew she wouldn't be going back to Tree Hill anytime soon.


	3. Breaking Point

As Rachel walked into her apartment she could already hear the sobs coming from the bathroom

As Rachel walked into her apartment she could already hear the sobs coming from the bathroom. _This is getting really old!_ All Brooke had done since Nathan and Haley left was cry, it had been five weeks; a Rachel was trying her hardest to support Brooke. Rachel hesitated before walking into the bathroom, where she found Brooke lying on the floor with a box of letters all addressed to Lucas Scott.

"Rachel what the hell!" Brooke screamed as she was picked up and thrown into a cold shower. Brooke struggled to get out but Rachel was holding her down. In Rachel's opinion Brooke needed a serious dose of reality, Lucas was not going to _save_ her and for the baby's sake she needed to get it together. Rachel slowly allowed Brooke to get out of the bathtub.

"What was that for?" Brooke was glaring at her supposed 'friend'.

"Get it together Brooke! Either go after Lucas like I said or stop crying about it. If you aren't going to do anything I'm going to make you." Rachel was actually kind of proud of herself, she had promised Haley that she was going to take care of Brooke, and that was one promise she would not be breaking.

"HE has a girlfriend!" Brooke shouted back almost bursting into tears again.

"That never stopped you before. Or Peyton for that matter." Rachel was laughing at this point, right now she wasn't too fond of the curly blonde Brooke called her 'best friend'. Where was she was Rachel was yet again picking up the pieces of Brooke? It seemed like over the last few years every time Brooke fell apart her 'best friend' was out chasing the brooding boy that had broken Brooke to begin with, _what a great friend! _

"We're not in High School anymore Rachel, some of us had to grow up!" Brooke shot back, Rachel didn't mind the attitude at least she knew then that the Brooke she loved was still in there some where.

"Listen whore, I can't do five **more** months of this. We either talk to him, or we get over him. Either way I'll still be here but this non stop crying, has to end." Rachel did feel bad for her only friend but this wasn't healthy and she would not stand around and allow it.

"Lay off Rach…" Brooke was trying to push the redhead out of the bathroom but for once Rachel was actually stronger than her and wouldn't budge.

"Unlike _all_ the rest of your friends, I'm **not** going anywhere!" Rachel yelled she knew Brooke was going to need someone throughout this entire pregnancy.

After Rachel's day of tough love, Brooke realized she wasn't going to be backing off anytime soon. Every morning Rachel would go into Brooke's room and physically get her out of bed and place her in the shower, then the cold water would start. Once Brooke got sick of the cold showers she started to get up on her own each day and get ready for work. Slowly things went back to normal or as normal as they could be since Brooke was still pregnant and all. Rachel went with Brooke to every doctor's appointment and they even took childbirth classes together, since Mr. Scott would not be there. Quickly February was approaching Rachel had hoped Brooke would get the nerve to tell Lucas about the baby, Rachel wanted to be there when Brooke delivered but she thought Lucas should be there too.

"RACHEL!" Brooke yelled from her room, Rachel did not seem to be in a hurry to find out what Brooke wanted. Over the last few months she had been catering to her.

"WHORE MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Brooke screamed out in pain the contractions were getting closer together, at first she just thought they were Braxton Hicks but as they got more serve and closer together she realized she was actually going into labor. Rachel came running into Brooke's room, helping her friend to her feet they both started towards the door. Rachel grabbed the suitcase that was sitting by the door; Brooke was certainly prepared for this.

"Did you call for a cab?" Brooke asked as they got into the elevator.

"Yes!" Rachel was offended that her grouchy pregnant friend thought she could do nothing without instructions. As the elevator finally opened on the main floor Rachel helped Brooke walk through the crowded lobby, and got her into the cab.

"Mount Sinai Hospital!" Rachel ordered the cab driver. It was only a few minute car ride but Rachel was worried, they had choose the hospital closest to their 5th avenue apartment. It also had one of the newest and nicest maternity wards, and Brooke would have nothing but the best. Rachel helped Brooke out of the car and into a wheelchair as she ran inside yelling.

"She's in labor!" The nurse at registration tried to calm down Rachel, but she was nervous about Brooke and the baby, the last time she'd been around for someone to give birth they almost died.

"What's your name?" The nurse continued to ask questions, once they had Brooke comfortably resting in her bed Rachel finally calmed down. She had to call Lucas and Haley, it did not matter how angry Brooke would be, and they needed to know. Luckily for Brooke and probably Rachel, Lucas did not answer his phone. When she called Haley she let her know that everything was fine, and that she had taken great care of Brooke over the last few months. Rachel promised she would let her know once the baby was born. As she walked back into Brooke's hospital room she was surprised by all the commotion, when they had arrived only moments before the doctors said it would be awhile before Brooke delivered.

"Excuse me, we're going to have to ask you to leave." A nurse ordered Rachel.

"Wait I'm her best friend, I'm supposed to help her deliver." Rachel tried to explain to the nurse but she still helped her out of the room.

"There have been some complications…" The nurse tried to explain to Rachel what was going on but she could not hear the nurse speaking to her. She was in complete shock, and suddenly interrupted the nurse.

"IS SHE GOING TO BE OKAY?" Rachel was yelling at this point, mostly from the fear of losing her best friend, and the fact that she was all alone dealing with this.

"Only time will tell." That is it, all the nurse would tell her, that was her best friend in there!

After hours of sitting in a waiting room and absolutely no information about Brooke, Rachel was getting angry. She needed to know what was going on with her best friend; she needed to know that no matter what Brooke was going to be okay. Rachel walked over to the nurse's station to ask some questions, knowing that they were not going to tell her anything.

"Any updates on Brooke Davis?" Rachel asked the nurse.

"The Scott baby was delivered, the mother is still in the OR though so if you would like you can go see the baby now." Rachel was upset that no one had come and gotten her when the baby was born, but at least there was _some_ news. Rachel followed the nurse through the halls of the hospital and into a room where she was instructed to wash her hands and put on a gown and mask. Brooke's baby was in the Neonatal Unit. As Rachel walked over to the incubator, the little baby looked so tiny and helpless. There were wires all over and the baby was hooked up to monitors, then she looked up and saw the nametag above the baby. _Baby Girl Scott _was all it had said, Brooke had not named her yet but she had given her Lucas' last name, Rachel was actually shocked. As she held the precious baby's hand a nurse came into the room.

"You can see you friend now." Rachel sighed from the relief that Brooke was okay and the baby was okay. She followed the nurse out into the hall and down to Brooke's room.

"Gosh whore you scared me!" Rachel joked with her exhausted friend. "You look like hell Brooke." A grin came a crossed Brooke's face.

"Sorry I guess something went wrong, I was bleeding too much. I don't know, is the baby okay?" Brooke started to cry, not knowing if her and Lucas' baby had made it.

"Yes and she's absolutely breath taking." Another smile came a crossed Brooke's face pleased with herself.

"Lucy Elizabeth Scott, same initials as her Father." Brooke said in a hushed voice that Rachel could barely understand.

"Do you want me to get a nurse so you can hold her?" Rachel asked unsure if Brooke had even been given the chance to hold her baby girl.

"Please?" Brooke responded.

Rachel walked out into the hallway and grabbed the first nurse that walked by and asked them to get the baby for Brooke. Soon the nurse came in with 'Baby Girl Scott' and asked Rachel to leave.

"Let's see if she can get suck, breathe, swallow down so she can get out of Neonatal shall we?" The nurse asked Brooke. "Do you want to breast feed or bottle?"

"Breast feed, its better for the baby, right?" By now Brooke was holding her little girl, Rachel was right she was breath taking. The nurse left the two of them alone; rather quickly she got down how to eat. Brooke was not too surprised; her little girl was a fighter just like her mother.


	4. Coming Home

**Thanks for the reviews, I hope you guys**

It had been four years since she'd been in this town, even driving down the streets she wasn't sure what had made her want to come back. She hadn't seen Haley or Nathan since their trip to the city three years ago, and she wasn't sure how they would react to her being back in Tree Hill. Brooke dialed the only number she had for Haley and hoped that Haley would be the one to answer.

"Hello." A women said on the other end. Brooke breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tutorwife?" Brooke knew using that name Haley would know exactly who was calling.

"Brooke?!" Haley screamed with excitement, making Brooke happy she'd called.

"Sure is, and you'll never guess where I'm at having the best cup of coffee I've had in years." Just then Brooke walked into Karen's Café and Haley heard Karen scream as she saw Brooke for the first time in four long years.

"I'll be in a five!" Haley exclaimed, grabbing her coat and picking Jamie up to load him into the car. Haley couldn't believe Brooke was here, and she wondered how long it was going to be before Brooke ran into Mr. Lucas Scott and Lindsey.

"Brooke Davis is that you?" Karen asked wondering who the little girl with her was.

"Yes it's me." Brooke was nervous about introducing Lucy, she still wasn't sure what she was going to tell everyone.

"And who is this beautiful little girl?" Karen asked.

"My name is Lucy Elizabeth Sc" Just then Brooke cut her daughter off not wanting her to tell Karen her last name.

"This is my daughter Karen, Lucy this is Karen you remember me telling you about her?"

"Yes you're the one who took care of my Mommy when she was growing up!" Lucy stated. Karen was sort of taken back by the little girl, she hadn't expected to see Brooke let alone her _daughter_? When did Brooke have a baby, was all that was running through Karen's mind and this little girl was a spitting image of Brooke but with big blue eyes, where did she get blue eyes? Just then Karen let herself think something but quickly erased the thought from her mind.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lucy. Coffee Brooke?"

"Yes please, Hales is on her way so one for her too." Brooke asked, "Do you want anything sweetie?"

"Umm… Do you have chocolate milk?" Lucy asked Karen.

"We sure do!" Karen smiled at her, gosh she looked so much like her mother it was unbelievable.

"Brooke Davis!" Haley screamed as she walked into Karen's Café.

"Tutorwife!" Brooke stood up from her seat with her arms out, hugging her best friend.

"Gosh I missed you so much Brooke.." Haley trailed off looking at the little girl that had been sitting next to Brooke at the counter. "Brooke is that?" Haley couldn't even finish her sentence she was so taken back by this little girl.

"Lucy there's someone I'd like you to meet." Just then she jumped from her stool and stood at her mom's feet.

"Hi Lucy, I'm Haley." Haley was still trying to get her thoughts together.

"Your Mommy's best friend, and where's Jamie? I've heard a lot about my Mommy's god son." All three women laughed at Lucy's comments. "Oh and Lily I've got to meet her, we'll probably have a lot in common!" Lucy stated and started to look around for the other little kids.

"Brooke you have one smart little girl." Karen said as she walked into the kitchen, bringing with her Lily. "Lucy this is Lily, Lily meet Lucy, she's Brooke's daughter."

The two little girls ran off to play in the back, and Jamie followed a long rolling his eyes.

"Great now there's two girls!" The women laughed a Jamie headed into the back.

"She's pretty smart for a two year old huh?" Brooke asked the others. "She definitely got that from her father." Brooke couldn't believe she had just said that in front of Karen. Luckily for Brooke Karen wasn't paying too much attention because she was trying to run her business while chatting with the girls. Haley gave Brooke a funny look and they both broke out into laughter.

"So how long are you in town?" Haley asked because she knew it wouldn't be long, Brooke didn't want to run into Lucas with Lucy.

"Actually we're moving here…" Brooke was cut off by the screams of delight from Haley.

"Really? Oh that's great Brooke! I can't believe your back for good." Haley was so excited to finally have her Brooke back in Tree Hill where she belonged. Brooke waited until she knew Karen couldn't hear them talking, "Is Lucas here?" Brooke really had no idea for all she knew he was still in New York.

"Yeah." Haley knew this was going to be a problem.

"And Lindsey?" Brooke didn't know if she was still in the picture but she figured there was no better way to find out then to ask Haley.

"She's here some of the time but mostly she stays in New York." Even after all these years she still didn't like Lindsey with Lucas, she wanted her best friend to be with him, not some other woman.

"Do you think I should introduce him to Lucy?" Brooke really wasn't sure how she was going to handle this, when she came here she had hoped Lucas was still in New York, he was a best selling author after all.

"Sooner or later he's going to bump into you guys. And from looking at her I don't know how your going to be able to explain to him that she's not his." Lucy did look just like her mother but she had a lot of Lucas' traits too. She had his eyes and she brooded just like her father, which drove Brooke crazy, her little girl was supposed to be cheery.

"I hadn't quite figured it out either, I had hoped in was in New York still."

"Guess who else is back?" Haley knew Brooke would flip out once she told her. "Peyton." Was all Haley had to say and Brooke looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Really? I haven't spoken to her since, you know?"

"Yeah me either, I couldn't lie to her so I just sort of avoided her." Haley felt bad for avoiding one of her best friends but she was keeping something huge from her and it was just easier to not talk to her.

"She's with Jake again…" Brooke seemed kind of happy when Haley told her this.

"So they weren't meant to be after all." Brooke stated with a grin on her face.

"Your horrible!" Haley joked.

"And you're just as bad!" Brooke fired back. It was like no time had come between them, they were still the same old High School girls giggling. As much as they both missed Peyton it was going to be hard to see her.

"Did you get an invitation?" Haley asked Brooke.

"An invitation to what?"

"I guess you didn't then… Peyton's back because Lucas is getting married next week."

"Hales!" Brooke yelled shocked. "Why didn't you say anything about this earlier?" Brooke seemed really upset by the news that Lucas Scott was getting married, and Haley knew she would that's why she held off on telling her.

"I didn't want to upset you if you didn't know, but then I thought maybe you came back for the wedding like Peyton did." Just then the door to the café opened and closed.

"Hey Hales where's my nephew?" A voice from behind them asked. As soon as Brooke heard the voice she froze, scared to turn around and be face to face with him again. Brooke and Haley both looked at one another in disbelief that this was actually happening.

"Hey Luke!" Haley some how mustered up the courage to talk to him. Neither knew exactly how this meeting was going to turn out.

"So where is he? I was going to take him and Lil out for ice cream and then down to the river court." Lucas hadn't yet notice Brooke, because she hadn't turned around to greet him as Haley had.

"Their in the back playing." Haley regretted saying that as soon as the words left her mouth, Brooke gave her a nasty look and then mouthed 'Thanks' to her. As Lucas walked around the back of the counter he finally noticed who was sitting next to Haley.

"Brooke?" Lucas couldn't believe his eyes it had been three years since he'd last seen her.

"Hey." Was all Brooke could manage to say, for the first time she felt awkward around him.

"When did you get into town? Better yet where have you been for the last three years?" Lucas had so many questions for her, why hadn't she answered his phone calls, or emails. Why hadn't he seen his Pretty Girl in three years?

"Uh, just this afternoon we, uh, I got here." Brooke couldn't explain the situation further before someone did it for her.

"Lucas, have you met Lucy?" Karen asked as the little girl came running out from the back of the café.

"Mommy, Lily was telling me she has this brother that was going to take her for ice cream today and she wanted to know if I could come too, can I Mommy please?" Lucy begged her mother to allow her to go for ice cream with the other kids.

"You must be Lucy?" Lucas asked the little girl, he assumed was Brooke daughter because not only had she called her Mommy but she looked just like her, dimples and all.

"Yes I am, my I ask who you are?" Lucy had seen the man in pictures but every time she asked her mother about him, she would change the subject or start crying.

"I am Lucas Scott." Lucy looked at him find of funny as he told her his name.

"That's funny my" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence before her Mother had cut her off, "It was really nice seeing you all again, but we should probably get going we have an entire house to unpack and Lucy here starts preschool in the morning." Brooke was trying her hardest to get out of the café without making eye contact with Lucas. Right now she just needed to get out of there to gather her thoughts and tell Lucy to stop telling everyone her last name! When Brooke had Lucy she wanted her to have her Fathers last name never thinking they would meet.

"I can help you if you need?" Lucas asked, he wasn't ready for her to leave, he'd only seen her for a few moments and he had a lot of questions to ask her.

"No I'm sure we'll be just fine, but thanks for the offer." Brooke truly did need help but she didn't want Lucas to be the one helping her, not yet.

"Okay well you know where to find me if you change your mind."

"Hales I'll call you later." Brooke said as she and Lucy walked out of the café.

"Baby can you not tell everyone what you last name is?"

"Why does that man have my last name?" Lucy was confused.

"I'll explain everything when you get a little old baby." Brooke really didn't know how to tell her two year old daughter this complicated story.

After Brooke left the café Lucas had a lot of questions for Haley and his Mother.

"Was anyone going to tell me she was here?" Lucas sounded kind of mad as he ask them.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal, she just got her anyways." Haley tried to play cool.

"Do you know Lucy's Father?" Lucas asked Haley, he knew if anyone knew the answer it would be her.

"I didn't really get a chance to talk to her about it Luke. She was only here a few minutes and the last time I saw her was in New York long before Lucy was born." Lucas could tell Haley was lying to him. All the sudden he was very concerned that Brooke's little girl was his. He couldn't pinpoint where this feeling came from but he knew he had to figure it out before Lindsey got back from New York.

"Did she even tell you she was pregnant Hales?" Lucas found the fact that Haley knew very little about Lucy to be odd. Brooke and Haley were best friends, why did Brooke suddenly stop talking to everyone when she had stopped talking to him.

"Lucas we all got busy, Brooke has her clothing line, you have your books, Nathan has basketball, I have Jamie, and Peyton has her music. We're all just busy and some how over the years we lost touch." Haley was trying to do her best to cover for Brooke.

"Haley… I just don't understand why she wouldn't tell any of us about Lucy until now. And what is she doing back here anyways?" Lucas' tone was harsh and angry. Haley couldn't understand what reason he'd have to be angry at her or Brooke.

"This is HER home too Lucas Scott!" Haley couldn't believe her brother-in-law.

"I have to go Lucas, my FRIEND just came home today and I missed her." Haley said with the same attitude Lucas had given her.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I guess her just showing up her caught me off guard." Lucas tried to plead with his best friend.

"Lucas who cares what her motives for coming home are, or how long she's been gone! And I don't care if you don't want her back here, I do!" Haley was really angry now, Lucas was acting like a child and she wasn't going to have it, not again.

"Like I said before I have to go." Haley said goodbye to Karen and Lily and grabbed Jamie, and left without another word to Lucas. She knew he didn't know the truth about Lucy but she was still mad at him, she was mad that he had given up on Brooke without a real fight, and because he gave up on her he didn't get the chance to know his baby and neither did she.

Lucas was angry with Haley, _how could she take Brooke's side? She pushed me away, I told her I loved her and she left me._ Lucas couldn't understand how he could be in the wrong, all this was Brooke's fault, not his. Lucas was getting married in exactly 8 days, he didn't need Brooke suddenly coming home and confusing him all over again.


	5. What's the worst that can happen?

Brooke had no idea that Lucas was getting married, gosh he's proposed to everyone BUT me

Brooke had no idea that Lucas was getting married; _gosh he is proposed to everyone BUT me! Why did I even come back here, this was so stupid of me! He is not going to leave his perfect Lindsey for me, what was I thinking?_ Brooke thoughts were driving her crazy, Lucas Scott was supposed to be the guy for her, and she was his Pretty Girl. Why had she pushed him away all those years ago, she could be the one he's marrying. She lay on the bathroom floor of the home she had grown up in, crying of Lucas Scott, this was something she had promised herself she would not do again once Lucy was born, but still there she was. She laid there with a box of letters and pictures of her daughter Lucy, during her pregnancy with Lucy she wrote Lucas a letter everyday but just like in High School she had never gotten the courage to send them. In her letters she explained everything, how she was feeling, why she pushed him away, her fears, how _their_ child was growing inside of her, now she wished she would have sent them. She still wrote him a letter on Lucy's birthday every year and put a picture of her inside, she wanted to pretend he was apart of their lives.

"Brooke you home?" Haley yelled as she was walking around, other than boxes the house was empty. As she walked up the stairs she faintly heard someone crying, and assumed in was Lucy. Then Haley saw Lucy napping in her bed and figured out it was Brooke that was crying.

"Brooke sweetie what's wrong?" Haley asked as she sat down beside Brooke on the floor. Brooke just laid her head down in Haley's lap and continued to cry. For awhile they just sat there without saying a word, and then once Brooke was done crying she grabbed the box marked 'Things I'll never send' and got up off the floor. Haley wondered what all was in the box but from what she saw while they were sitting there she knew it all had to do with Lucas. _Was Brooke not over him? How could that be, it has been so long since they were together Brooke could not still be in love with Lucas._ Haley was trying to understand what Brooke was going through but she knew better than to ask, Brooke would most likely just get upset again and not tell her the full story, at least not yet anyways.

"Hales…" Brooke finally said, "Why doesn't he love me?" She burst back into tears with this statement and threw herself back on the floor. Haley had no idea what to say, she didn't know why he didn't love her, why he had not chosen her.

"I came home to tell him about Lucy, I wanted her to know her father, I didn't want her to miss out on having a father." Brooke could barely get her words out she was crying so hard.

"He's getting married Hales… What am I going to do now?" Brooke begged her friend to tell her what she should do.

"You do what you've always done Tigger, put on that happy face, grin, and bear it, no matter how bad it hurts." Even though the words Haley said hurt to hear Brooke knew she was right, that is what she had always done when it came to Lucas, put her feelings aside no matter how painful it was.

"Did I ever tell you I went to his apartment when I was pregnant with Lucy?"

"No. Did he see you?" Haley was confused Lucas had told her earlier he had no idea Brooke was even pregnant back then.

"I don't know, I stood outside for hours trying to get the nerve to go in and knock on his door and tell him everything. Then he walked by holding Lindsey's hand. It killed me inside, so I promised myself for Lucy's sake that that would never happen again, Lucas Scott was not going to hurt me anymore. Now over three years later I'm laying on my bathroom floor crying over that same stupid boy!" Brooke actually seemed angrier with herself than with Lucas. Haley just sat there rubbing Brooke's shoulders not sure of what exactly to say, she knew as much as Brooke and Lucas loved one another their story was one of heartache and yearning but never would have a happy ending, it was too complicated. She knew all she could do was comfort her friend and try to help her move on.

"I didn't come home for him…" Brooke said while sobbing," I wanted Lucy to have a family, like I did, real friends that became everything. I wanted her to at least get to know her father, even if he didn't love me or know she was his daughter."

"I know Brooke." Haley was trying her best to sooth Brooke but she really didn't know what else to say, she wanted her best friends back together and happy. She didn't want to see them both sad any longer but what else could she do.

"Hales you should get home to you family, I need to unpack anyways." Brooke slowly started to get up off the bathroom floor and grabber her 'sad box of Lucas'.

"Brooke you need me, Nathan's probably still at practice anyways, and Jamie's in with Lucy." Brooke was trying to get rid of Haley so she could hide the box and try not to think of it again.

"Come on Tigger let's go to get some ice cream and cookie dough and have a girls night. Just like when we were in High School!" Haley was trying her hardest to lighten the mood and put a smile on Brooke's face. "We can even get a bottle of vodka and drink the pain away!"  
"Were Mothers now Haley, we aren't high school girls anymore." The idea actually sounded pretty good to Brooke, it had been a long time since she resorted to her high school was of getting over said boy, but she could not fall apart with Lucy around.

"Nathan can take the kids for the night. God knows I need a night away!" Haley chuckled at her own remark, thinking it was rather comical.

"Doesn't that sound like fun Brooke?"

"Call Nathan, if he agrees I'm in!" And finally there was a little smile on Brooke's face.

Haley walked out of the bathroom to check on the kids and call Nathan, Brooke thought this was her perfect chance to hide the box where Haley wouldn't be able to find it. Once Nathan had agreed to come get the kids after practice Haley quietly walked back into Brooke's room not knowing if she was lying down or still upset. Brooke was in the back of her closet putting the box away when Haley walked up behind her, Brooke never noticed she was there and Haley walked back out once she realized what Brooke was doing and went back in with the children. Soon Brooke came into Lucy's room to find out if they had plans for the evening, if so this would be the first night she had ever spent away from Lucy.

"So… What did Nate say?" Brooke asked as she walked into the room.

"He'll be here in about ten minutes to get them."

"Oh well I better get her ready." Brooke said laughing.

Brooke began packing a bag for Lucy to go stay at Nathan and Haley's house and Haley went downstairs with Jamie to order a pizza and start getting everything ready for their 'girls night'. Nathan arrived soon to pick up the kids and dropped off the other supplies the ladies would need for their evening. Once he has left the drinking and eating festivities began, both girls needed a night like this terribly.

"We should call Karen and invite her over too!" Brooke suggested.

"She had Lily though, and I don't know if Andy is in town this weekend or not to take care of her."  
"Andy?" Brooke was kind of shocked at the mention of Andy, after the death of Keith Brooke just figured Karen wouldn't date again she would just raise Lily on her own like she did with Lucas. "We HAVE to invite her over now, I need the scoop on this!" Brooke actually looked quite happy for the first time since she would found out about Lucas' up coming wedding, but she did love gossip. So she picked up the phone and called Karen's house, not expecting Lucas to answer the phone.

"Hello?" The man on the other end of the phone answered.

"Umm… Is Karen there?" Brooke wanted to badly hand the phone over the Haley once she realized who had answered the phone.

"Yes she is may I ask whose calling?"

"An uh… Old friend" Brooke was trying to be as misleading as possible, but she was getting kind of tipsy.

"Ma!" Lucas yelled mostly into the phone and Brooke held it away from her ear as his yelling hurt.

"Hello, this is Karen."

"Karen it's Brooke, but don't tell Lucas." She said snickering, at this Haley couldn't help but laugh too.

"How can I help you?" Karen said back pushing Lucas into Lily's room and closing the door behind him, as she walked away she began laughing along with the girls.

"Come over were having a Girls Night, and make Luke watch Lily!" Brooke ordered not giving Karen the opportunity to decline the invitation. Both girls sat laughing and eating pizza while they awaited Karen's arrival.

"Brooke?"  
"Were in the kitchen!" She yelled back to the voice that had just entered her home. Soon Karen rounded the corner and came into their sight.

"What are you two crazy girls up to?" Karen asked as she saw them both in their pajamas and sitting on the counters eating out of a gallon of ice cream with a half empty bottle of vodka.

"I've got a better question for you!" Brooke exclaimed with excitement. "What's going on with you and a certain boy named Andy?!" Brooke had a very cute look of curiosity all over her face. Karen blushed at the mention of Andy's name.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Brooke yelled as she jumped off the counter and started towards Karen, Brooke grabbed Karen by the waist and led her over to where Haley sat.

"Now you have to spill!" Brooke ordered, "We know it's got to be good!"

Soon Karen was going into great detail on how Andy won back her broken heart. He had come back to Tree Hill after she had sent him a letter explaining that she was pregnant with Keith's child, and that he had died before she had the chance to tell him. Andy took very little time getting back to Tree Hill to help Karen raise Lily, he didn't want her to have to raise Lily alone, she had Keith with Lucas, and she would have him with Lily. The girls both sat in silence just listening to Karen tell the wonderful love story, Karen deserved the amazing love story.

"And now we're planning on getting married, someday."

"Now I told you about Andy, so it's my turn to ask some questions that have long been on my mind." Karen sat thinking just how she wanted to word her questions for Brooke, not wanting to upset her.

"Brooke what happened to you and Lucas?"

"Peyton." Brooke simply answered with one word, she did not feel it needed any more of an explanation.

"Lucas told me after their break up that he came to you and tried to explain his feelings for you." With that Brooke interrupted.

"Peyton always came between us, I couldn't trust Lucas when he came to me that night in New York. I had no idea if he was being honest or not, Karen do you know how many times he's professed his love for me and then moved on as if I didn't exist?" Brooke seemed to be getting very upset at this point she was almost yelling but not at Karen at herself.

"Brooke I didn't mean to upset you." Karen started to apologize and Brooke cut her off again.

"I _still_ love Lucas, I always have and I always will, but it doesn't matter. Karen I trust you and because I love you as if you were my own Mother I'm going to tell you something I said I would never tell you." Karen seemed confused with Brooke's statement, she didn't think there was anything Brooke could not tell her.

"Lucy is…" Brooke began to trail off, regretting the fact that she was so close to admitting her biggest secret, then Karen started talking.

"I know Brooke, I knew the moment I saw her. Plus the way you looked at Lucas when he came into the café pretty much cleared up any doubt I had. I just wish you had told me sooner, but that doesn't matter now."

"I'm sorry Karen, I never wanted to keep her from you or from her father. I was just hurt and scared and didn't want to ruin what was going on in Lucas' life."

"Brooke do you honestly think that Lucas finding out he had a daughter with _ you _would 'ruin' his life?" Brooke was ashamed of herself for hiding Lucy from Karen and Lucas for all these years now. At this point Karen and Brooke were into an emotional conversation that Haley had already been a part of years ago so she slipped out, to give them their privacy. Haley had gone upstairs to try and find that box Brooke had hidden earlier in the day. Haley figured if Brooke and Lucas were not going to work this out on their own they would need a little push. She quickly found the box and left the house her absence was unnoticed. She got into her car and drove to Lucas' house, when she left Brooke's house she had fully intended to leave the box at Lucas' house just so he would know how she felt, but then all the sudden Haley felt bad for meddling. She then decided to take the box back to her own home and show it to her husband to get his opinion on what they should do.

"Nate? Where are you?" Haley called out when she entered a silent house, their house was many things but the one thing it was never was silent. So Haley walked around trying to find her husband and child when she saw his outside the kids were all playing on the swing set and Nathan was talking to Lucas. Haley didn't want to interrupt the brothers; she quietly opened the door so she could hear what they were talking about.

"How do you feel about her being back man?" Nathan asked Lucas; ever since he heard that Brooke was back he was dying to find out how Lucas felt.

"I don't even know yet, I guess it's still sinking in that _she's_ back. Did you know she had a kid Nate?" Lucas looked confused and hurt at the same time; he was said that they had all grown a part in the four years since High School. This was the first time since graduation that they were _all_ home.

"Luke look I'm not going to lie to you cause you're my big brother and all. I knew about Lucy, I knew as soon as Brooke did, she didn't want you to find out for some reason." Nathan knew once Haley knew what he had just said he would be in trouble but he was tried of everyone walking on eggshells, they were all friends and it was about time they started acting like it!

"What?" Lucas couldn't help but be a little angry, why hadn't anyone told him?

"Haley and I knew, and of course Rachel knew, but Brooke hasn't spoken to Peyton since she moved to New York. As for you I have no idea what went on between the two of you in New York." Nathan had a mischievous grin on his face, if no one else was going to tell Luke, he might as well. After listening to what the boys were talking about Haley wanted to walk out and slap Nathan for telling Lucas all the things he had, but she was actually relieved that someone had spoken to him about it. Instead she slowly closed the door and left, her and Nathan could talk in the morning. When Haley finally got back to Brooke's house she found both Brooke and Karen drunk, and reminiscing about the past. Haley just watched them interact with one another it was like Mother and Daughter, laughing and hugging, crying and yelling, unconditional love.

"So what do you think about _Lindsey_?" Brooke asked Karen, kind of slurring her words. Karen began to laugh even harder when the subject of Lindsey finally came up.

"She's no you." Brooke touched her heart and began to cry, she wished she could be Lucas' fiancé, his wife, the woman he grew old with, but to him she'd only be one thing the mother of his child. A child he didn't even know he had.


	6. She's no you

As he walked up the path memories of the girl that lived behind the red door came rushing into his thoughts, a girl he never really had closure with. Before she came back to Tree Hill the previous day he hadn't really thought about her, well not since he left New York City two years ago. He came back to Tree Hill with Lindsey to make a life, a life that would not be in the shadows of his love for a certain dimpled brunette. He wasn't even sure why he was standing on her front porch, he just needed answers. Answers Nathan would not give him the night before, he needed closure, and the closure they never had. Lucas knew he would not be able to marry Lindsey, no matter how much he loved her, without talking to Brooke first. He should not need to talk to Brooke, but now she was here, which changed everything. As he knocked on the red door he considered turning around and leaving, but for some reason his feet would not move as the door opened.

"Mom?" Lucas was shocked that _his_ mother was answering Brooke Davis' front door.

"Hey Luke, what are you doing here?" Karen looked puzzled; this was the last place she had expected her son to visit days before his wedding.

"Uh, I just came by to see Brooke I guess. Is she home?"

"Yeah, why don't you come in and make her some coffee while I go and pick up the girls from Nathan and Haley's?"

"Did you stay the night Mom?" Lucas was getting upset now. _His_ mother spent the night at his ex-girlfriends house and she won't even give his fiancé a chance? Something wasn't adding up to him.

"Lucas don't even start with me!" Karen brushed passed Lucas and out to her car, she was not going to fight with her son about Brooke.

Now Lucas was even more confused then when he arrived at Brooke's, what was his mother doing here. He had already upset his mother with the tone he had chosen; he decided he should calm down before talking to Brooke. Lucas went into her kitchen as his mother had instructed him to do and made some coffee, he was hoping for a long talk.

Once the coffee was finished he poured two glasses and made himself comfortable in Brooke's kitchen while he waited for her to grace him with her presence. About twenty minutes later she finally came downstairs, at first she didn't notice she had company waiting.

"What the hell?" When Brooke finally did see Lucas sitting at the counter she was a little taken back by his presence.

"Good morning to you too!"

"Sorry… You know I'm not a morning person." Brooke was way too hung over to deal with Lucas Scott and all the drama that went with him.

"That's why I made coffee!" Lucas handed Brooke her cup and motioned her to take a seat next to him.

"Luke can we do this some other time?" Brooke tried to pout but she knew it wasn't going to work anymore.

"I think now is a good time." Lucas did not want to get too demanding but he needed to have this long over due conversation before Lindsey arrived back in Tree Hill, and she would be back tomorrow.

"So talk." Brooke did not want to have this conversation to begin with, so she was not going to be the one to start it.

"What made you come back Brooke?"

"I missed my family. Not my real family of course but my make believe one. I wanted Lucy to grow up here in Tree Hill not in downtown Manhattan." Brooke was sincere and partially honest; she just left out the part about Lucy's _real_ family being in Tree Hill.

"Why didn't you tell me about Lucy? Actually I have a **lot** of questions about Lucy." With that statement Brooke wanted to crawl up and cry. She didn't want to explain herself or Lucy to Lucas, not now anyways. It was too soon she had only been in Tree Hill for a day and already Lucas wanted to know everything. She barely had Lucas back in her life and already she was about to lose him again, this time most likely forever. Brooke had to think long and hard about what she was going to say to Lucas. She needed to come up with something, anything, to keep him from getting mad at her about Lucy and her lack of honesty over the last three years.

"Lucas, I don't think I can even explain Lucy to you." Brooke began to cry, knowing if she told him the truth she would lose his forever, and if she didn't tell him the truth she would still lose him.

"Just try pretty girl." Lucas held Brooke as she cried into his crest, it felt so good just to hold her again, but it should not feel good. It should feel wrong, he is engaged to the woman he loves, and Brooke is his ex.

"She's yours Luke." Came out in a very raspy, low whimper, Lucas could barely hear Brooke. But he did hear her. At first he was shocked, angry, hurt, so many emotions where running through him, Lucas couldn't even gather his thoughts to say anything back to Brooke. He just stood up and left without a word, he didn't even look at Brooke. How could he look at her, how could she keep _his_ daughter from him? As Lucas left he didn't even get into his car he just left it at Brooke's and began to run. He had to get his thoughts together. Some how he ended up at the River Court, Nathan was there with Jamie. When Lucas saw them his first instinct was to turn around and run home, but he needed to talk to someone, anyone.

"What's going on man?" Nathan asked, you could tell he was worried by the tone of his voice. Lucas looked lost and scared, he still had tears running down his face, and Nathan had never seen his older brother cry before.

"She told you, didn't she?" Lucas wanted to punch his brother in the face for the statement, but Jamie was there.

"You knew?" Now Lucas went from sad to angry, yelling at his brother. "How could you keep that from me? For three freaking years Nate?" Lucas' whole world was falling apart around him, everyone he knew had lied to him, and he had a daughter he had no idea about.

"Luke man I wanted to tell you. I wanted to tell you that night in New York when we came to visit, but you were happy for the first time in over a year and I did not want to be the one to take that away from you!" Nathan kept trying to apologize for his actions but Lucas wasn't listening anymore.

"So you took the opportunity for me to have a family away instead? Nate listen to yourself!"

"I never wanted to take that away from you, Brooke was going to tell you herself. She even came to your place, but she saw you with Lindsey."

"What are you talking about?" Lucas was trying to put everything together in his head but his thoughts were scattered with new information every time he thought he knew what had happened.

"While she was pregnant she came to your apartment to tell you, that you were the one, getting pregnant made her realize you were the one. No matter how scared she was, she knew it was you. But you had already moved on, even though you told her you would wait forever!" Nathan had begun to yell back at his old brother now, Lucas was the one in the wrong not him. He abandoned his family; Nathan and Haley had nothing to do with that decision.

"She wouldn't answer my calls, return my emails, or see me, what was I supposed to do? Huh Nate? Wait around for someone who didn't want me?"

"No Lucas she did want you that's where you're wrong! She just couldn't trust you because of your hero complex!" Nathan looked around to make sure Jamie was still playing and hadn't heard any of their argument; he didn't want to upset his little boy. Lucas stormed off once Nathan was done yelling at him.

Brooke was still sitting in the exact spot where Lucas left her when Karen came in with the girls. Brooke tried to stop crying when she heard the door open, she didn't want Lucy to see her Mommy cry, but there was no stopping the tears that were falling from her eyes. She had lost the only boy she ever loved for good this time.

"Girls, why don't you go upstairs and play?" Karen pushed the girls towards the stairs once she saw Brooke.

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Karen pulled Brooke into her arms and sat down next to her, trying to console the devastated brunette.

"I told him." Brooke some how got out between sobs. Karen pulled out her cell phone and called Haley, she knew she was going to need assistance on this.

"Hales, can you come back over to Brooke's please?"

"Okay, see you in a few." Karen hung up the phone and started rocking Brooke again.

"Mom? Andy? Lily?" Lucas called out as he wondered through his mother's home.

"I'm back here Lucas!" A male voice said from the kitchen.

"Did something happen?" Andy could see the distress on Lucas' face as he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Andy poured Lucas a cup of coffee and sat down with him.

"I have a daughter." Lucas was blunt about the situation trying to read if Andy also knew or not. The shocked look on Andy's face gave away that the news was new to him also.

"At least someone wasn't lying to me!" Lucas relaxed a bit once he knew he had someone to talk this out with that hadn't already taken Brooke's side.

"Who's the mother? How old is she? Are you happy about this or angry?" Andy had a lot of questions, questions Lucas didn't have the answers to.

"Brooke."

"Brooke's her name or Brooke's her mother?" Now Andy had a smile on his face, he liked Brooke and wanted her and Lucas to be together, even though Lucas had Lindsey.

"Brooke's her mother, Lucy's her name, and I guess she's two and a few months old." Lucas hadn't asked Brooke how old Lucy was but from his math she should have been born in February of 2008. "And I haven't decided if I'm happy, sad, or angry yet."

Lucas and Andy sat and talked about Lucy for a few hours, but even after their long talk Lucas still did not know how he was going to explain this to Lindsey.

Haley walked into Brooke's house with a bundle of groceries, knowing that just like the night before, it was going to be a long day. She walked into the kitchen to find Karen and Brooke sitting at the counter talking like nothing was wrong.

"What was with the urgent phone call?" Haley was confused; everything seemed just as it was when she left a few hours ago.

"I settled her down. Brooke told Lucas about Lucy this morning." Karen seemed very proud of what Brooke had done, Brooke was not as proud of herself.

"You did!" Haley screamed, and ran over and gave Brooke a huge hug. "I'm so proud of you Tigger!"

"Thanks Hales, but I don't think her father will ever speak to me again." Brooke looked as though she was going to cry again when Karen pulled her into another hug.

"He'll talk to you again, he's probably just scared. He did just find out he had a child, remember what Nathan was like when I told him I was pregnant?" Haley was trying to lighten up the mood, but it didn't seem to be helping.

"At least you told him before Jamie was two!" Haley wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulders," You know Luke; he'll get over it. He's your Broody and you his Cheery!" Finally Brooke smiled, knowing eventually everything would work out. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you like it!**


	7. Family Dinner

As she walked onto the River Court with Lucy her heart was racing, her baby girl was about to meet her father

As she walked onto the River Court with Lucy her heart was racing, her baby girl was about to meet her father. Brooke had no idea how to fix what she had chosen to do three years ago, but she knew letting Lucas get to know Lucy would help to mend his broken heart. He was sitting there drenched in his own sweat with his head between his legs on the picnic table that sat beside the court. As Brooke and Lucy walked up to him he did not even look up.

"Lucas?" Brooke's voice was trembling; her nerves were getting the best of her.

"What?" Lucas snapped back, not knowing Brooke had Lucy with her. The little girl was startled by his voice.

"Mommy can we go home?" Lucy tugged at her mother's shirt, scared of her own father. When Lucas heard the little girls voice he jumped up and ran over to her.

"I'm sorry, you know I've had a pretty bad day." Lucy was still holding onto her mother frightened that Lucas would yell again. Brooke picked Lucy up and took her over to the picnic table and sat down.

"Lucy baby remember when you asked about your daddy?" Lucy began to nod her head.

"This is you daddy baby."

"Mommy?" The little girl looked into her mother's eyes, she looked confused and scared. Brooke's heart was breaking just looking at her baby.

"Lucas, this is Lucy Elizabeth Scott. Your daughter." Brooke wanted nothing more than to cry, but she had to be strong for Lucy. She had made this mess and now it needed to be settled.

"Hi Lucy." Lucas bent down so he was at eye level with his little girl. She really was beautiful, looked just like her mother. With dark brown hair, dimples, and she even did that thing with her eyebrow, but she had his blue eyes, eyes that could melt your heart.

"I got picktures of you." Lucy told Lucas, a smile came over his face and he let out a little laugh.

"Lucas we were wondering if you wanted to maybe get dinner or go some where and talk?" Brooke really wanted to make everything better with Lucas, for Lucy's sake.

"I would love that." Lucas was still angry with Brooke for what she had done but he was not going to miss out on anymore of Lucy's life just because he was angry with her mother.

They went to dinner as a 'family' and talked. Lucas got to know Lucy and she got to know her father. Lucas did not bring up the past to Brooke at all during their meal; he did not want to ruin this night. He knew there would be time to talk about what happened, and why when Lucy wasn't around. When they finished with dinner Lucas took the girls back to their home, he didn't want to say goodnight yet, he didn't want this night to be over already.

"Lucas would you like to come in and help me get Lucy ready for bed?" Brooke wanted Lucas to be a part of _their_ daughter's life no matter how much it hurt her to be around him.

"Are you sure?" He'd just found out about his daughter earlier that morning and already they seemed like a family.

"Please Mommy?" Lucy begged her mother to let Lucas come inside with them.

"Come on." Brooke opened the front door to her home and walked into the kitchen and put a pot of coffee on.

"Lucy why don't you show Lucas, I mean your dad where your room is?" Brooke pushed her little girl towards the stairs that led to her room.

"Come on! I have lots of pretty dolls and dress up clothes!" She really was Brooke's daughter.

"I don't think it's time to play their Lucy." Lucas was trying to keep up with Lucy as she ran upstairs excited to show him all her toys. Brooke trailed behind them up the stairs.

"Let's get into your jammies baby." Brooke held out her arms for her little girl and began changing her clothes. Once Lucy was all ready for bed Brooke handed Lucas her favorite fairy tale and went back downstairs. Lucas read to Lucy until she was asleep and shut her light off and went to find Brooke.

"Hey she get to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me come in and help." Brooke just nodded her head and handed Lucas a cup of coffee. She motioned for him to follow her outside.

"Scared we'll wake her up?" Lucas said with a laugh. "I want to be a part of her life Brooke."

"That's why we came back to Tree Hill Lucas. I knew I had made a mistake when I didn't tell you about her. When she started asking questions about Daddy's and why she didn't have one it broke my heart." Brooke was beginning to tear up again but she collected herself before a single tear could fall from her eyes.

"How could you keep her from me? I just don't get it Brooke, I've tried all day to figure out what would have made you decide to NOT tell me I had a daughter." Lucas was starting to get angry; he tried to keep himself calm.

"I didn't want to ruin your life Lucas, after I left that morning I figured you would get back together with Peyton. Then when you kept calling I wanted to be with you take you back but I was too scared. Scared you would hurt me again. Then when I found out I was pregnant I was going to come to you tell you everything. How much I loved you, how I was excited that I would be having YOUR child, but when Nathan and Haley came to visit they said you had a new girlfriend. And my heart broke all over again, you said you would wait forever for me and again you moved on!" Brooke was getting upset reliving these moments was painful for both of them.

"You still should have told me Brooke!" Lucas had begun to yell even louder angry with Brooke for trying to blame him for everything that had happened.

"I know Lucas! I tired so many times to get the courage to tell you, but I was scared that it was too late, too late for us, too late for the truth to come out. I don't want to hurt anymore Lucas."

"I don't even know why I thought this would work out! After all I'm not the ONLY guy you've ever slept with!" Lucas' words stung as Brooke began to cry. Once Brooke was crying Lucas got up and stormed off. It killed him to know that he had hurt Brooke again. That he missed out on his chance with her again. Some wounds are too deep to heal.

As Lucas pulled up to his home he saw a car in the driveway. At first he was not sure whose car it was but as he got closer he realized it was a comet, Peyton's comet to be exact. _Great, as if I haven't had a bad enough day, now Peyton is here too! What's next is Lindsey going to come home early? _Lucas was already in a sour mood from his fight with Brooke, his tone was not much better when he approached his porch to find a crying blonde sitting by his front door.

"What's wrong Peyton?" Lucas seemed annoyed that she was even there to begin with.

"I saw your mom today." Peyton had stopped her tears realizing Lucas was in no mood.

"Yeah did she tell you I'm a father?" Lucas snapped at Peyton in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah she did, that's why I'm here actually. Lucas how could you and Brooke do that to me?" Peyton looked as though she was going to start crying again, hurt by the betrayal of everyone that she thought mattered to her.

"I was ready to ask you to marry me and YOU said no. You ended things between us not me. We got drunk and at sex, and you really have no right to be angry with either one of us for it. It was three years ago, you're with Jake now." Lucas had softened his tone, not wanting to fight anymore.

"Lucas I wasn't ready I said SOMEDAY!" Peyton was trying to plead with Lucas, which confused him even more. She had moved on, so had he, and they had only spoken a few times since they broke up.

"Again you're with Jake, and I'm with Lindsey." Peyton tried to kiss Lucas but he pushed her away.

"I still love you Lucas, and you know you still love me. It's always going to be there."

"Go home Peyton." Lucas helped her to her car and closed the door once she was in.

"Just go home to Jake." Today had been very eventful to say the least; Lucas was ready to crawl up in his bed and go to sleep when his phone rang. It was Lindsey, Lucas just side buttoned to call and put his phone back in his pocket. The conversation they needed to have was one they needed to have in person. As Lucas laid down in his bed the door to his room from the outside opened. He didn't even want to turn around to see who was standing behind him afraid it would be Lindsey coming home early.


	8. If you just realize

**I hope you guys like this chapter, there was a lot more I wanted to add to this but my thoughts are kind of scrambled right now. Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing my story it really means a lot.  
**

As Brooke sat on her porch crying an idea came to mind to get Lucas to forgive her. She ran upstairs and into her closet, where was it? _Where is my box?_ Brooke tore her bedroom a part looking for the box of letters she had kept for Lucas. When she couldn't find it only one name came to mind, _Haley!_ Brooke ran into Lucy's room and scooped her up trying not to wake her; she placed her into her car seat and drove to Nathan and Haley's house. Brooke knew it was late but it was now or never and if Haley had her box she had to get it. Brooke parked her car and ran up to the door with Lucy in arms. She stormed in the house without even knocking and found Nathan watching basketball highlights in the living room.

"Brooke what the hell are you doing here?" Nathan was shocked when the brunette came rushing into his home. Brooke handed Lucy to Nathan and started looking around for Haley, not even bothering to answer his question. Brooke ran up the stairs thinking Haley must have been putting Jamie down for the night.

"Where is it?" Brooke said as she confronted Haley in the hallway outside of Jamie's room.

"What are you talking about Brooke?" Haley tried to play dumb, but knew it wasn't going to work.

"My box!" Brooke snapped back, she wasn't upset with Haley, she just needed it and now!

""It's in my room Brooke, I'm sorry. I just…" Brooke cut Haley off as she grabbed her arm and led her into her bedroom.

"Get it please, and I'm not mad." Brooke forced a smile as Haley ran to her dresser to retrieve the box of letters. Haley handed to box to Brooke reluctantly, scared as to what he best friend would be needing it for.

"What are you going to do with this Brooke?"

"Watch Lucy for the night please?" Brooke tried to look cute knowing she was asking a lot of her best friend.

"Go!" Haley pushed Brooke towards the stairs not even answering if she would watch Lucy or not. Brooke ran back out to her car and drove as quickly as she could.

Once she was there, she sat outside in her car thinking for a long time before she finally got up the nerve to go inside and talk to him. This had worked once before, but who knew if she would be that lucky again. As she opened the door to his bedroom she saw him laying on his bed, at first she just stood there in complete silence thinking he was asleep. Then he finally rolled over to see who had come in his room. She was nervous but this was something she had to do.

"Lucas there is a letter in this box for each day of my pregnancy and each of Lucy's birthdays and they're all addressed to you. I was scared to get hurt again, but I spent my entire pregnancy and the two years that followed wanting you. Wishing you were there with me raising our daughter. And I know this doesn't change what I did but I just wanted you to know that, I'm sorry." After Brooke gave her speech she walked over and placed the box on Lucas' bed and walked back out of his room. As she walked to her car he followed her out. Lucas grabbed onto her arm and turned her around to find tears running down her cheeks. Lucas rubbed away her tears with his thumb and looked deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I forgive you Pretty Girl."

That was all Lucas had to say as Brooke threw her arms around his neck, at first they were only hugging and then when Brooke pulled away to leave. Lucas turned her around and kissed her. The kiss was passionate and loving, it felt like there last kiss hadn't been three years ago, it felt as though it was something they did everyday, it fit. For that moment everything was right in the world, the world stopped as they kissed. Brooke started to pull away again knowing Lucas had a fiancé and this was wrong but he just pulled her closer. Once the kiss ended they started walking, they talked about everything and how it happened, why things happened the way they did.

"We were both pretty much at fault for the way this worked out." Lucas' statement actually soothed Brooke, just to know that she wasn't the only one that had made poor decisions when it came to their relationship felt nice.

"Yeah, I wish things would have worked out differently, that's for sure." As Lucas looked at Brooke her eyebrow kinked and her dimples were showing fully, it had been a long time since he'd seen his Pretty Girl. She stole his heart with that smile, her secret smile.

They talked until long after the sun had come up, waiting to get everything out, clear everything up. At some points they laughed about their past, and then they would cry together about how terribly wrong everything had gone, there was even some yelling. But _together_ they sorted it out, just like they had all those years ago.

"You see Brooke Davis, when we do actually **talk** we're pretty good together." Lucas could not help himself but to think about what his life _could_ have been like if things had been different. "I want you to meet her Brooke." Brooke looked at Lucas a little confused not knowing whom exactly he was speaking of. "Lindsey, I want you to meet her." It was the first time the entire time Lucas had brought her up, at first Brooke wanted to get upset, but she knew she couldn't. She was no longer Lucas' girlfriend or his anything, Lindsey had taken that spot and Brooke needed to do what she did best. Bow out gracefully.

"Well she is going to be my daughters Step Mother, so it would probably be best that I did in fact meet her." Brooke was trying to joke about the subject of Lindsey to keep herself from getting upset about it. She thought for some reason the night before would change everything, but of course she had thought wrong.

"I should probably get going." Lucas said as he looked at his watch. "I have to pick Linds up from the airport in thirty minutes." Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead as he made his way to his car. And Brooke was left again completely heart broken. Quickly she gathered herself and went to pick up Lucy.

Haley met Brooke at the door when she arrived waiting to know everything that had happened the night before.

"So are you going to spill or make me pry it out of you?" Haley asked she could not believe they spent the whole night together, something must have happened.

"We talked, yelled, cried, laughed, and kissed." Haley's jaw dropped with the last word Brooke said.

"You kissed?" Haley was almost jumping for joy, "I have to call Karen!" Haley grabbed the phone and started to dial when Brooke snatched it out of her hands. "What the hell?"

"He's on his way to get 'Linds' as we speak." Brooke wanted to cry but she knew she had no right, she had done something wrong and she could not be upset about it. Haley wrapped an arm around Brooke's shoulders as she leaned her head against Brooke's; both girls were disappointed with the outcome from the previous evening.

"Sorry Tigger."

"No time for heart break! I have a store to get open, want to come with me?" Brooke and Haley got the kids ready and left for the Cloths over Bro's boutique Brooke was opening in Tree Hill.

Lucas was nervous as he waited at the airport for Lindsey. He had gone over a thousand different ways to tell Lindsey about Lucy on his drive to the airport, but none of them seemed good enough. He bought a bouquet of flowers just for good measure.

"Lucas!" Lindsey was running threw the terminal now that he was within eyesight. She ran up and gave him a huge hug and kissed him, which made him feel even worse about the previous night.

"Hey Beautiful. Got all your bags?" Lindsey nodded her head and grabbed Lucas' hand as they walked out to the car. Lucas helped Lindsey into the car and put her bags in the trunk, taking his time to get in nervous about the conversation they were going to have on the ride back to Tree Hill.

"Lindsey I have something I have to tell you." Lucas' tone worried Lindsey; she had known Peyton was in town for their wedding that scared her enough without Lucas acting funny.

"Should I be worried about us Lucas?" Lindsey was scared she was the next 'Brooke' between Lucas and Peyton; even though Lucas had reassured he numerous times this was different.

"While you were in New York I found out I have a daughter." Lucas just blurted it out knowing he would lose the courage to tell her if they got into another argument about Peyton. Lindsey just sat there in shock for most of the car ride, not knowing what to say, had Lucas cheated on her, who was the mother? So many thoughts were running through her mind that she had no idea what to say to Lucas. After a long period of silence Lucas finally decided to explain Lucy to the best of his ability to Lindsey.

"Her name is Lucy and she's a little over two years old." Lucas really didn't know what other details to go into, when Lindsey helped him to get over Brooke she thought he was getting over Peyton and he had never taken the time to correct her. His book was mostly about Peyton so Lindsey had no idea about how much he loved his daughter's mother.

"Let me guess, Peyton is her mother?" Lindsey's tone was harsh and angry.

"No, you remember me telling you about Brooke Davis?" Lindsey looked rather confused at the mention of Brooke.

"The Cloths over Bro's designer? You know her?" To the best of her memory Lucas had not mentioned a Brooke Davis.

"Yeah, Brooke is her mother. They moved back to Tree Hill a few days ago, so I could be a part of Lucy's life." Lindsey wanted to scream, just to go back to New York and never come back to Tree Hill. The man she was going to marry in six days had one too many hidden girlfriends.

"Can we just not talk about this anymore?" Lucas nodded at Lindsey request, "Did you get your next book finished while I was gone?"

"Yes it's at home ready for you to edit!" Lucas knew Lindsey would be pleased with his reply. Lucas hadn't been able to write recently, he just figured it was writers block with the wedding and everything stressing him out. Lindsey assumed he was writing again because a certain curly blonde was back in Tree Hill. The rest of the ride home was silent Lindsey had nothing else she wanted to say to Lucas, she just wanted to read his book and process everything he had just told her. For the first time Lucas was nervous about getting married as they sat in silence. When they pulled up the their house Lindsey got out of the car and went inside, Lucas unpacked the car. Lindsey locked herself in the study and started reading Lucas' new book.


	9. Better in time

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

Stepping off the airplane she couldn't believe she was back in this tiny town she had left so many years ago. It wasn't her idea to come back either, but she knew her best friend needed her right now and even if she was a bitch she couldn't turn her back on Lucy. Rachel had been a second mother to that little girl and if Brooke needed her here so would come back to this horrid town. Rachel stood there tapping her foot against the sidewalk waiting for Brooke to get there and pick her up when she saw him. Lucas freaking Scott, as if that boy hadn't caused enough problems for her, now he was here at the same time that Brooke would be picking her up. _Who's the dumb blonde wrapped around his neck this time? Probably none other than the whore herself Peyton Sawyer._ Rachel was surprised when the blonde girl around Lucas' neck pulled away and wasn't Peyton, Brooke hadn't really mentioned his newest love interest when she called to say she needed her here.

"Where the hell are you?" Rachel screamed into her phone. She had just called Brooke for the millionth time since she landed, and yet again the whore didn't answer. Rachel decided to grab a cab since her wonderful friend had not come to pick her up from the airport.

"So you forgot about me huh?" Rachel asked Brooke as she walked into Clothes over Bro's.

"Dammit!" Brooke slapped herself in the forehead for forgetting that Rachel was coming today.

"Did you also forget to tell me about a certain broody blonde having a girlfriend?" Rachel was being her sarcastic self.

"Drop it Rachel!" Brooke scolded not wanting to talk about Lucas' editor girlfriend after the night she had. Lucy and Jamie came running in from the back of the store to find Rachel. Lucy ran right up and hugged her auntie.

"I missed you!" Lucy had never been away from Rachel before they left for Tree Hill.

"Me too sweetie pie." Rachel kisses the top of Lucy's head and puts her back down.

"Anything else you forgot to tell me?" Her best friends questions were already annoying Brooke.

"He's getting married this weekend!" Haley blurted out knowing Brooke would not tell Rachel. Brooke just glared at Haley; she knew Rachel would have a field day with the new information she had received.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Rachel was actually amused by the situation her friend had gotten herself into again. "Man that boy must really be something." Rachel had never liked Lucas Scott; in her eyes he was an asshole that used women, not really the best guy to love. "How many times has he broken your heart now? At least I came back for some good drama at a Tree Hill wedding."

"We're not invited." Brooke stated, she was actually quite relieved that she hadn't received and invitation.

"I forgot to give you this earlier." Haley reached into her purse and pulled out an ivory envelope and handed it to Brooke.

"Now we are!" While the girls were talking the bells above the front door chimed letting them know someone had entered the store, without even looking up Brooke said,

"Sorry were not open yet!" Haley tried to stop Brooke from talking because she recognized the woman who was standing before them.

"I'm not here to shop." The woman said, getting all the girls attention. Haley took the pleasure of introducing Brooke and Rachel to the woman.

"Guys this is Lindsey." Brooke's jaw dropped, Lindsey was gorgeous. Brooke put on her fake smile and walked over to introduce herself, unsure if Lucas had told Lindsey anything about the previous night.

"Hi, I'm Brooke Davis, and this is Rachel Gatina." Brooke grabbed onto Rachel forcing her to acknowledge Lindsey.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm sorry to burst in here unannounced but I really needed to talk to you Brooke." _Great he did tell her._

"Okay, watch Lucy for me guys?" Brooke asked as her and Lindsey walked outside.

"I know I've never met you and this may seem weird or like I'm out of line. But I'm marrying Lucas in a few days and now I find out he has a daughter and I guess I'm just confused." Brooke was trying to come up with something to tell Lindsey to make the situation seem easier, but it was not an easy situation at all.

"Lucas and I dated in High School, did he tell you that?" Brooke was trying to figure out what all Lucas had told Lindsey, she didn't want to give her any more information than Lucas had already given her.

"Before today I never knew you existed, well I knew there was a Brooke Davis in Lucas' book but I never put two and two together. I guess I just want some explanations about everything and Lucas really isn't being too upfront with information."

"I was pregnant with Lucy before you met Lucas, he never cheated on you. When I found out I was pregnant I was too scared to tell Lucas and then he started dating you. I didn't want to cause any problems in your lives so I just kept it to myself. The only reason we came to Tree Hill was because Lucy started asking questions about her father, and I felt like she should know him. And he had the right to know about her too." As complicated as the situation was the two women remained clam throughout their conversation and actually seemed more like friends than mere acquaintances. Lindsey was taken back by how friendly Brooke turned out to be, she wanted to hate her but Brooke isn't the kind of person you can hate. "I also want her to get to know you, since you will be her father's wife in a few short days." Some how Brooke held back the tears and forced a smile, she's really gotten good at hiding her true feelings.

"I'm just worried about how this is going to work," Brooke cut Lindsey off before she could say anything else.

"I don't need child support if that's what you're thinking. I just want Lucas to be a part of Lucy's life, as much or as little of a part of it he wants to be. No courtroom necessary." A slight smile came over Brooke's face just thinking about seeing Lucas and Lucy together.

"When Lucas told me he had a daughter the first person that came to mind was Peyton and I was furious. Then he explained it was you, and after getting to know you I'm not mad anymore." As much as Brooke wanted to dislike Lindsey, she was an amazing woman, she actually reminded Brooke of herself.

"We should really get to know one another better since we will be seeing a lot of one another." Brooke was being sincere, she really did want to get to know Lindsey, and maybe someday they could be friends. Lindsey went home to Lucas, while Brooke explained her visit to Haley and Rachel.

"Well how did _that_ go?" Rachel was amazed that this small town had as much drama as it did, but when everyone knows everyone it goes with the territory.

"Why does she have to be so nice?" Brooke threw herself down on a couch and started to pout, she wanted nothing more than to hate Lindsey.

"I know right?" Haley wanted Brooke with Lucas, she wanted them to have the happily ever after ending they deserved, but not at the expense of Lindsey's heart. She was too nice of a woman for that.

"This has been such an emotional couple of days."

"Well it's about to get a lot more emotional." Rachel joked as she pointed out the window of the boutique to a curly blonde making her way a crossed the street.

"Great!" Brooke exhaled deeply knowing this was not going to be pleasant. "Why don't you guys take the kids for a walk or something?" Brooke suggested to Haley and Rachel.

Both women complied with her wishes and walked out of the shop as Peyton walked in.

"Hi Peyton." Brooke stood as she greeted her childhood friend.

"Were you ever going to tell me Brooke?" Peyton didn't waste anytime getting right to the point of her visit.

"Tell you what exactly?" Brooke really did not feel like she needed to explain herself, not after three years of no communication.

"That you slept with Lucas, **while **we were dating!" Peyton was starting to get angry, how could Brooke do this to her, after the way she made her feel in high school over a kiss.

"Peyton, you were not dating Lucas when we slept together. And further more we were both drunk, that's not an excuse for our actions and I know that."

"Oh so this is just like the _last_ time you slept with one of my boyfriends, it's okay because we were 'broken' up?"

"I don't really understand why you're upset, aren't you back with Jake?" Brooke knew Peyton had every right to be angry with her, but this was a little over the top.

"I just told Lucas that so he would think I moved on too." Peyton looked a little ashamed of herself. Brooke really couldn't believe what she had just heard. "I'm still in love with him Brooke." _Well that makes two of us._ Brooke couldn't believe how little had actually changed since High School, Lucas moved on, and her and Peyton were still fighting over him, somethings never change.

"Peyton I'm sorry for the way things worked out, I really am, but there's nothing we can do to change the past now. All we can do now is move forward from here." Brooke had really missed her best friend over the last few years.

"How do I get him back Brooke?" Peyton threw herself into Brooke's arms as she began to sob, "I don't know how to go on without him." Brooke just rocked Peyton back and forth trying to soothe her.

"Honestly I don't know what else you can do but to move on, he's happy now Peyton and Lindsey is really nice. You just have to bow out gracefully, put a smile on your face, act like your happy for them, and keep the tears in until your alone." Brooke smiled painfully; she definitely knew what she was talking about. Brooke sat holding Peyton until her tears subsided, they hugged goodbye and Peyton left, she left Brooke even more broken than she had found her. This is why she needed Rachel to come to Tree Hill, to give her the strength to get through this wedding. Brooke needed the strength to put on her brave face and let go of the only man she'd ever loved, Lucas Scott was supposed to be the _one_ for her.


	10. Smile cause I have to

As she sat there reading his second novel, her emotions came rushing out

As she sat there reading his second novel, her emotions came rushing out. This love story, _their_ love story, was amazing; the words he had written touched her so deeply. The morning had been difficult, they had their first fight, and well their first fight that wasn't about Peyton, and now reading his novel she was falling even more in love with him with every word she read. Tears of happiness were streaming down her porcelain cheeks when he walked in to check on her. She jumped from her seat and ran to kiss him, leading him towards their bedroom she started to remove his clothing, kissing him in between layers. Lucas tried to slow her down, not knowing what changed from the last time he spoke to her, when he left her this morning she was mad at him, and now she was ripping his clothes off.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" Lucas was trying to be kind, it wasn't that he didn't want to make love to her; he just wanted to know what the reasons for the change of heart were.

"Your book Lucas, the comet."

"Yeah, what about it?" Lucas was confused now; his book was about a guy looking at the stars nothing too romantic about that.

"It's such an amazing love story Lucas, a love story you wrote for us." Lindsey started kissing him again, now taking off her own clothes.

"It's about a guy that loves to look at the stars Linds." Lucas stopped Lindsey from taking any more layers off, he wanted to talk about his book, not do other things.

"The boy saw a comet and suddenly his life had **meaning**. And when it went away he waited his entire life for it to _come back_ to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought into his life. _Direction_, beauty, **meaning**. There were many who couldn't understand, and _sometimes_ he walked among them, but even in his _darkest hours_ he knew **in his heart** that someday it would return to him and his world would be **whole** again, and his belief in **God**, and _love_, and art would be reawakened in his heart. Lucas that's about love." Lindsey tried to explain to Lucas by quoting his book. By now Lucas had given up on getting Lindsey to understand that it's not a love story, so he went back to removing her clothing.

Brooke sat trembling from her emotions when Haley and Rachel came back with the kids; they were shocked to find Brooke in the state she was in.

"Haley can you take care of Lucy for a little while?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'll uh, just take them back to my house. Come pick her up whenever, okay?" Haley told Rachel as she walked out the door with both Jamie and Lucy.

"Snap out of it fat ass!" Rachel pushed Brooke's arm as she walked by, trying to stir her dimpled friend back into reality. Rachel tried to help Brooke cope over the last few years but she was starting to get annoyed with it. Peyton was a horrible friend, and Lucas was an even worse boyfriend, and she was the one that always had to pick up the pieces of Brooke and put them back together again whenever one of those two came around.

"For such a strong, independent woman, you're acting pretty damn weak these days!" Rachel was upset because Lucy was missing her mommy all because Brooke was having an emotion break down caused by none other than the Lucas Scott/Peyton Sawyer train wreak of a relationship.

"Your daughter needs her mother Brooke, now you can either get it together or we're going back to New York. I knew coming down here was a bad idea to begin with." Rachel had not wanted Brooke to come back to Tree Hill; there were too many memories and way too much pain associated with this town. Brooke was a completely different person here, she was insecure and scared, and Rachel did not want Lucy to see her mother like this.

"Were not in High School anymore, you can't just cry cause things didn't turn out the way you wanted them to. You have a daughter now, responsibilities, this company to run."

Finally Brooke looked up at Rachel, you could see the sadness in her eyes.

"He was supposed to be the one for me Rachel." Brooke's voice was so hushed it was hard to understand what she had said but Rachel knew exactly what Brooke meant.

"I know, but Brooke you have to put on your brave face and get on with the rest of your life, for Lucy." Rachel was pleading with Brooke, trying to bring out the strong woman she knew. Brooke just nodded her head and whipped away her tears.

"Let's go get my baby girl." Brooke forced a smile, and grabbed Rachel's hand leading her out of the shop.

"Hales, you home?" Lucas called out walking around an empty house. Lucas wondered out into the backyard where he found everyone.

"Hey man!" Nathan was the first to acknowledge Lucas' presence.

"Hi guys." Lucas made his way to the picnic table everyone was sitting at and took a seat next to Brooke. Rachel just glared at him, while everyone else gave a simultaneous 'hi' to Lucas. Brooke put on her forced smile pretending everything was fine, Lucas felt kind of out of place. He hadn't talked to Brooke since this morning and he knew Lindsey had gone to see her, and then there was the issue of Rachel Gatina. Lucas hadn't known Brooke and Rachel kept in contact, and Rachel definitely was not a fan of Lucas'. There was so much tension in the air you could feel it, it was sad that such a close group of friends felt this awkward around one another. Finally Lucas broke the silence, "Mouth is coming home today, and Skillz will be back with Bevin this evening, maybe we could all get together at the River Court?"

"Their still together?" Rachel asked as she laughed.

"Yeah, they're actually thinking about getting married, but who knows!"

"That sounds like a good idea, I miss Mouth!" Brooke was really trying to make this easier; things between her and Lucas couldn't be awkward.

"Well someone let Peyton know and I'll tell everyone else. Meet you guys there around seven." Lucas then got up and left the same way he entered moments before. Once he was out of ear shot everyone burst into laughter.

"Well that wasn't weird or anything." Nathan was the first to state the obvious.

"Thanks Nate!" Brooke was trying to brush off the awkward run in.

"He's right Brooke, that was bad, but good news Mouth will be there tonight!" Rachel was being sarcastic as usual. "And I cannot wait to add Peyton _and_ Lindsey to this wonderfully awkward situation!"

"That's enough Rachel." Brooke was starting to look upset, so Haley stepped in and cut Rachel off.

"What? It's the truth and you know it." Rachel always had had a way of bluntly stating what everyone was thinking.

"Let's have dinner before we go to the River Court." Nathan was trying to mediate between his wife and Rachel not wanting them to get into another argument. The girls all just nodded their heads and sat in silence while Haley went inside to prepare something for dinner. The group of friends had dinner together and then all headed to the River Court, none of them really looking forward to the reunion that was about to take place.

"You guys we should be excited about this! It's the first time we've all been together since Rachel's party after graduation." Haley was trying desperately to change the mood after they had dropped the children off with Karen. Brooke was excited that Lucy was going to get to spend the night with her Grandma, but she still didn't want to go to the River Court.

"Some of us haven't seen any of those people for a reason!" Rachel wasn't really joking, but it did lighten the mood because everyone else laughed.

As they walked onto the River Court Rachel grabbed Brooke's hand, and whispered in her ear, "I'm ready when you are if you need to leave, got it?" Brooke just nodded her head and pasted on her fake smile. Bevin came running up to the girls with a huge smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around Rachel as soon as she saw her.

"OMG Rach I haven't seen you in forever! I missed you whore!" Bevin hadn't changed a bit; she was still the same old dumb blonde she was in High School. She then greeted Haley and Brooke with the same enthusiasm.

Both Brooke and Rachel kept scanning the crowd for the appearance of a certain curly blonde, and a broody boy. Suddenly Bevin screamed again, Brooke knew who was approaching from behind her as soon as she heard the voice, Peyton was here. Brooke just hoped this evening went better than this afternoon.

"Hey guys." Peyton greeted the four women that were sitting at the picnic table watching the boys play some hoops. The girls each gave a polite 'hi', as she took a seat next to them.

"This feels like déjà vu!" Of course Rachel had to be the one to break the silence.

"It does! I can't believe it's been almost for years since we graduated." You have to love Bevin for being so blissfully unaware; she really did make this more comfortable. The girls small talked about what had happened in their lives since they'd last seen one another, everything was going well until Lucas and Lindsey arrived. Lucas went over to the guys and started playing basketball, while Brooke called Lindsey over to where the girls were sitting. Brooke felt bad for her, she barely knew anyone there and Lucas just left her standing there by herself to go play.

"In case anyone doesn't know this is Lindsey, Lucas' fiancé." Brooke introduced her, not sure if Bevin or Peyton had ever met her before.

"Hi." Lindsey felt horribly out of place, she had wanted Lucas to come by himself but he told her these were his friends and she needed to get to know them.

"I always thought Lucas would marry Peyton, weird." Everyone just shook their heads at Bevin's crazy comment. A comment that made everyone at the table feel just a little more tense.

"Where's Lucy and Jamie tonight?" Lindsey asked the children's mothers.

"They're at Karen's, she offered to watch them both but I really think she wanted to spend a night with her granddaughter." Haley joked.

"Karen has a granddaughter?" Bevin was thrown off by Haley's joke. Brooke was worried about how to respond to Bevin, she didn't want to upset Peyton or make this anymore uncomfortable than it already was.

"Yeah, Brooke also has a daughter. Well they're the same little girl." Rachel took the liberty of answering Bevin, knowing it would anger Peyton. Bevin was even more confused now but Brooke was saved from any more questions when the guys came and sat down with them, changing the subject.

"We should all go to Tric, have a make shift bachelor party." Skillz suggested, feeling that alcohol was definitely needed. Just then a foreign male voice chimed in, "Thanks for inviting me to the reunion!" Everyone turned around to find Jake Jagielskistanding behind them, Peyton looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

"Hey man!" Lucas got up from his seat to shake hands with Jake, Lucas wasn't sure when he saw Peyton alone tonight if Jake would be coming.

"Things just keep getting more awkward by the minute." Brooke said under her breath so only the girls could hear her, they all laughed quietly, leaving the guys to wonder what had been said. Everyone said their hellos to Jake and when silence grew over them, Rachel spoke up, "I say we go to Tric and have a few drinks! Last one to the bar picks up the tab!" With that everyone started towards his or her cars, each getting in and leaving the park. Brooke asked Lindsey to ride with her, trying to make her feel a little more comfortable with everyone, giving Lucas a chance to talk to Jake. The car ride to Tric was full of laughter and jokes; Haley was actually growing quite fond of Lindsey now that Brooke had accepted her. Rachel was even being nice to her, anything's better than Peyton in Rachel's eyes though. Lucas and Jake talked about everything that had happened in the five years since they'd seen one another.

"How are things with you and Peyton?" Lucas couldn't help himself, even though he didn't have romantic feelings for Peyton anymore, she was still his friend and she wanted the best for her.

"What are you talking about man?" Jake was confused, he hadn't seen Peyton in four years, and after she started dating Lucas they completely lost touch.

"Weren't you guys dating again?"

"Not since High School, after she left Savannah we pretty much lost touch." Jake didn't want to blame Lucas for what happened between him and Peyton, but he had been the reason he let her go. After the revelation Jake had just brought to Lucas' attention he really could use a drink. They continued to talk about their lives, about Jenny, and Lucy on the rest of the ride, Lucas didn't bring Peyton up again sensing it was a sore subject with Jake.

Everyone was gathered around the bar when Lucas and Jake walked into Tric, let met up with their High School friends again and everyone took a shot. They all mingled amongst one another, talking about their lives since high school, all enjoying themselves as much as they could with the amount to tension there was. The entire time Lindsey and Peyton were glaring at each other, each one upset that the other was there. Peyton was also mad that her best friends from high school were accepting this new woman, the woman that stole Lucas' heart from her.

"So I hear we're dating?" A male voice whispered in Peyton's ear, she didn't even have to turn around to know exactly who it was, Jake.

"Yeah sorry about that." Peyton was trying to play off how embarrassed she was; she never thought Lucas and Jake would see each other again. So she thought it was a safe bet to tell Lucas they were dating. Jake walked around Peyton, coming face to face with her for the first time since she left Savannah all those years ago.

"Care to explain?" Jake was curious as to what made her lie to Lucas about having a relationship with himself.

"Not really." Was all Peyton said as she gathered her things and walked away from Jake. As she sat down at the bar she ordered another drink.

"You know this will only drowned the pain for so long, eventually you're going to have to deal with whatever you're trying to forget." Peyton looked angry that a man that she had never met before had the audacity to mock her and what was going on in her life.

"How about you just pour the drinks." Peyton said sarcastically back with a forced grin.

"Whatever I was just trying to help." The man walked away without giving Peyton the drink she had ordered.

"What the hell!" Peyton yelled angry that he hadn't served her.

"Care to talk about why you lied to me?" Lucas asked Peyton as he walked up and sat down next to her at the bar.

"Can we not get into this tonight Lucas?" Peyton was growing annoyed with the men in this bar.

"I just don't get why you felt you needed to lie about what was going on in your life." Lucas kept persisting that she answered his question.

"Well you should probably go find someone else to talk to or your going to get in trouble." Peyton pointed out Lindsey staring at them as they talked. Lucas noticed the hurt expression on his fiancés face, and walked away from Peyton knowing she was the cause of Lindsey's mood.

"I know this is a lot to ask, but can you talk to Peyton for me?" Brooke looked at Lucas like he was crazy when he posed his question.

"And what would you want me to say to her Luke?"

"I've tried to talk to both her and Lindsey about why they don't get a long but it's not helping. I just thought that since you like both of them you could talk to them for me." Lucas was right; he was asking a lot of Brooke.

"I'll see what I can do." Brooke responded dismissing herself from the conversation.

"Lucas I'm going to go." A female voice said behind him, catching his attention.

"Lindsey we just got here." Lucas was confused as to why she wanted to leave already.

"I have a headache and it seems like you don't want or need me here so I'll just see you at home." Lindsey walked away before Lucas had a chance to object. Lucas was upset that Lindsey had decided to leave, so he went to find Peyton.

"Have you guys seen Peyton?" Lucas asked Nathan and Haley who were sitting at the bar together.

"No sorry man, ask Brooke though she might know where she's at." Nathan suggested.

Lucas wondered around trying to find anyone he knew, then he saw a redhead making her way towards him.

"Have you seen Peyton?" He asked Rachel once she was close enough to hear him over the music.

"All your girlfriends left!" Rachel yelled back, Lucas just nodded and walked towards the exit. He needed to get things cleared up with his high school girlfriend, his fiancé and the mother of his daughter. This was not what he needed only days before his wedding.


	11. Nothing good about goodbye

**I just want to thank everyone that's reading my story, I really do love the reviews! I won't string you along forever but there is a little more build up before Lucas will realize where his heart is :) **

As he stood on her porch he tried to calm himself down, he didn't want to overreact, but now he was very angry with the girl that lived here. He wanted to come up with the perfect thing to say to her to get her to understand how he felt, even though he was a best selling novel writer he was having a hard time coming up with the proper words. Giving up on saying the perfect thing he just knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Lucas." She was surprised when she opened the door to see who had knocked.

"Do you have an alarm that goes off every time I'm happy with someone else?" That didn't come out as nice as he had wanted it to, but he did get his point a crossed.

"What are you talking about Lucas?" His words had broken her heart all over again.

"Seriously Peyton, you just stroll into town three years after we'd broken up and you think that I'm supposed to have waited for you. And then you're mean to my fiancé for no reason!" Lucas was starting to raise his voice, angry that she was trying to act like she was the victim in this whole ordeal.

"I'm still in love with you Lucas." Peyton was trying to plead how much she loved him when Lucas cut her off.

"I moved on Peyton and I suggest you do the same." His words cut just like a knife through her heart, making her angry.

"I miss you everyday, I came back for you. I still love you Lucas, you still love me don't you?" Peyton asked as she walked closer to Lucas wrapping her arms around his neck.

"True love always, always Lucas that's what we were supposed to have."

"Let me tell you how you get always Peyton. When a man asks you to marry him you say yes!" Lucas yelled growing more upset with Peyton.

"I never said no! You gave up on us."

"I gave up on us? Peyton we never saw each other, we never talked for that matter. That wasn't all me!"

"You wouldn't wait for me, and you know that's the truth." Tears were beginning to stream down her face as the man she loved yelled at her.

"You never cared Peyton, because it wasn't all about you, so you didn't care!" Lucas' words stung, you could feel the hurt and frustration in his voice.

"If I never cared, why did I buy this stupid book every time I saw it. You said I was great, you said I could be great, you said we were destined to be together! You said it to the world, you said it to me, and I wish you would never have because you did not mean it, any of it!" Peyton yelled at Lucas, sobbing from the pain of her heart breaking all over again. Lucas just threw his arms in the air and walked away. As he got into his car he realized this might be the last time he ever spoke to Peyton, if she couldn't be his friend and only his friend, she would not be a part of his life.

Lucas calmed down from his encounter with Peyton, when he opened the door to his home he saw suitcases sitting by the front door.

"Linds?" Lucas called out trying to find his fiancé. He walked into their bedroom and found her crying on their bed.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked confused as to why there where suitcases sitting by the door.

"I think I should go back to New York for awhile." Lindsey whimpered in between sobs.

"Sweetheart we're getting married this weekend."

"I don't know if we should, maybe we should postpone until you get everything figured out. A lot has happened this week and I just want you to be sure I'm the one you want to spend the rest of your life with." Lucas sat rubbing his fiancé's legs trying to sooth her, confused as to why she didn't want to marry him all of the sudden.

"Lindsey you are the one for me, I never want you to doubt that. I love you and only you." Lucas pulled Lindsey into his arms and held her until her tears subsided.

"Then why were you at Peyton's house tonight?" Lindsey looked Lucas in the eye as she asked him a question that could very well break her heart.

"I went there to get my friend to give the woman I love a chance."

"Well I'm not sure I know which one I am anymore Lucas."

"Lindsey I love you, and I will anything to prove that to you." Lucas was pleading with her, willing to do whatever it took to get her to stay and be his wife.

"Lucas it's not that I don't want to be your wife, but you have too many skeletons in your closet for me to deal with right now. Your past walked back into town two days ago and now you have short through it all. Lucas I thought I knew everything about you, all of your history, but slowly I'm realizing I did not know anything. You never told me about Brooke, and I don't think that was just a drunken one nightstand, I can see the way you look at one another. And then there's Peyton, she's obviously still in love with you Lucas and I don't know if I'm okay with you being friends with her." Lucas just looked at Lindsey knowing she was right about everything. He had never told her about Brooke, he had made it seem as if there was no Brooke, but not because he never loved her, but because he would always love her.

"All of that is in the past Lindsey, all I want to focus on now is my future and that is with you." Lucas had a way with words, as strong as Lindsey was she gave in to him, and she always did.

Rachel was stumbling into the house around bar closing time with a man in tow when she noticed Brooke sitting on the couch.

"Dammit! I'll meet you upstairs in five." She pushed the man that she was with towards the stairs and walked over to her friend.

"This is getting a little ridiculous Brookie, I've found you twice today curled up crying. I feel I was lenient this afternoon, but I've had enough now!" Rachel was upset that Peyton and Lucas could do this to her best friend.

"I know Rachel!" Brooke yelled not wanting to hear anymore about how pathetic she was for still being upset over Lucas after three years. Rachel rubbed Brooke's arm giving up on her guilt trip.

"Lucy's at her Grandma's tonight so I'll let this one slide."

"Who's the guy Rach?" Brooke had noticed the catch Rachel had brought in.

"Oh that's just Owen, he's the bartender at Tric." Brooke laughed at Rachel nonchalant response.

"Well I won't keep you then." Brooke pushed her friend off the couch, not wanting her to waste the night comforting her.

Brooke remained seated pulling a card from underneath her; she had hidden it when Rachel came in. Not wanting to explain why she was crying on the couch looking at her invitation to Lucas' wedding. She had dreamed ever since senior year when Lucas told her he was the one for her of their wedding. She had every single detail planned, the invitations, the hall, the church, all of it, and now she was going to have to watch him marry someone else. At least the woman he was marrying wasn't her best friend that would have been even harder to watch. Brooke was lost in her thoughts when the doorbell rang startling her, _who could be here at this hour?_ Brooke got up to answer the door thinking maybe Lucy got scared and Karen had to bring her home.

"Lucas what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Lucas looked drained, he had every right after the past couple of days he had and given the hour of the night it was.

"Alright, come on in." Brooke stepped out of the way for Lucas; she motioned over to the couch and took a seat next to him.

"What's up?" Brooke plastered on her fake smile and tried to act like her cheery self.

"Lindsey and I were wondering if Lucy would be a flower girl for the wedding? I know it's last minute but I want my daughter to be a part of the best day of my life." Brooke was holding back her tears; _the best day of my life_ kept running through her mind each time more painful than the last.

"Yes of course Lucas." Brooke was shocked as the words came out of her mouth, she couldn't believe what she had said.

"Could you make her and Lily dresses too?" Lucas tried to pout but he wasn't as good at it as Brooke was, which made her laugh and agree.

"I would be honored." Brooke brought both of her hands to her chest, she was honored that Lindsey would agree to having her daughter in her wedding.

"Lindsey's wonderful Luke, I really am happy for you." Brooke touched Lucas' hand to show her sincerity.

"That means a lot coming from you Pretty Girl." Lucas was almost as shocked as Brooke when he heard himself use his old nickname for her. Tonight she reminded him of the girl she was in high school, the one that put everyone else's feelings before her own, _his_ amazing pretty girl.


	12. Nice day for a white wedding

**Thanks for the reviews!!**

It was finally here, the day she had been dreading since her return to Tree Hill, Lucas was getting married today. Brooke had wanted to start drinking the moment she woke up but decided that if she got intoxicated her sober thoughts may become drunken words. She was finishing up the dresses she had made for Lucy and Lily when a familiar woman walked into her home. Karen did not even say a word she just walked up to Brooke and wrapped her arms around her, knowing this was going to be a difficult day. Karen had almost made Brooke cry, something she had promised herself she would not do today or any other day, she was not going to cry over Lucas Scott anymore.

"I just wanted to stop by and see you, how are you doing?" Karen finally spoke, looking at Brooke for any signs of emotion.

"Trying to put on a brave face." Brooke forced a smile, trying to ease Karen's mind. "Can I ask you something? I was making the girls dresses for today and it got me thinking about how I was supposed to make your wedding dress." Karen cut Brooke off.

"It's okay." Karen reached to hold Brooke's hand.

"It's not okay, and you some how you managed to make it okay. And I just wonder, I mean I've always wondered. Where that strength comes from, that dignity and grace, that you've put on in the face of everything that's happened in your life? Because I really want to be that kind of person someday."

"You already are Brooke Davis, you've come further than anyone I know. And you want to know the secret? You have just scratched the surface." Karen was trying to reassure Brooke, knowing how much she needed it.

"Thank you." Brooke was having trouble holding back the tears.

"I know we have to go but there really is something I want to tell you. In life if you let it you can always come up with reasons to give up, but if you don't you might just find love in places you never imagined, in a new relationship, or in your work, or in your children. Whatever it is just don't give up on it, and if you don't get it, you might get something better." Karen pulled Brooke in for another hug and then grabbed onto her hand.

"Come on we have to go or we'll be late!" Brooke gathered her belongings and the dresses for the girls.

"Come on Rach, we're leaving!" Brooke yelled as she walked out the door with Karen.

As they pulled up to the church Brooke took in a deep breath to calm her nerves, this couldn't be as bad as she was making it out to be.

"I'll take the girls in, why don't you go find your friends." Karen winked at Brooke while she took Lucy's hand leading her towards the church.

"Come on fat ass, I saw Skillz and Mouth over here." Rachel grabbed onto Brooke's hand and dragged her in the direction of their old friends.

"So B. Davis, you planning on objecting?" Brooke hoped Skillz was only joking.

"No!" Rachel scolded back, "WE will be supportive friends like we're supposed to be." That was the first time Rachel had ever opposed to running an event, which everyone thought was odd.

"Mouth want to be my date?" Rachel was changing the subject the only way she knew how, flirting. Mouth started to blush at the mention of having Rachel as a date, which only enticed Rachel.

"Look at the happy couple!" Rachel joked as Jake and Peyton walked up together. "At least now we don't have to worry about her making a scene." Everyone but Brooke laughed; she didn't find Rachel sarcastic comment the least bit funny.

"We should probably get headed inside." Jake suggested as him and Peyton joined the group. Everyone obliged and followed his lead, excepted Peyton and Brooke. Brooke had grabbed Peyton's hand as she was walking towards the church; Brooke needed to talk to her before the wedding. Leaning on Peyton's car she thought that Brooke looked even more upset about the wedding that was about to take place than she did.

"What's going on B. Davis?" Peyton could read all of Brooke's emotions in her green eyes.

"What changed with you and Jake?" Brooke didn't understand how Peyton could change her mind so easily, a few days ago Lucas was the only man she would ever love, and now she was back with Jake her 'first love'.

"We talked everything out and somehow ended up back together." Peyton shrugged her shoulders not having a better explanation.

"Well I'm happy for you P. Sawyer!" Brooke wrapper her arm around Peyton's shoulder and they both walked towards the entrance to the church.

"Ready for this?" Peyton smiled, knowing they could and would get through this, together.

Lindsey had been watching the two women talk; when they walked away she noticed one of them must have left their purse on the hold of the car. She walked out to grab it, when she saw something that broke her heart.

As the music started and everyone stood for the bride to make her way down the aisle, Brooke took in another deep breath and put on her bravest face. For a brief second her and Lucas locked eyes, the best way to read Brooke was to look deep into her beautiful green eyes, Lucas could see the pain she was feeling. That was _supposed _to be her, but it was not and she was going to have to be okay with that, sometimes people that are meant to be together don't find their way. When they started their vows it became even harder to hold back the tears, Brooke clenched Rachel's hand within her own, finding the strength to listen to Lucas say 'I do' to another woman.

"It was a comet."

"Excuse me?" The pastor asked Lindsey confused by her answer.

"It was a comet Luke."

"Can you just give us a minute please?" Lucas asked the pastor.

"The boy saw a comet." Lindsey repeated herself for the third time.

"Okay?"

"The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning, and when it went away he waited his entire life for it to come back to him." Lucas reached out and grabbed Lindsey's shoulders.

"Lindsey you know I love you, but this really isn't the time for a book review."

"What was the first day you ever talked to Peyton?"

"Lindsey…" Lindsey then interrupted Lucas, "Please." Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"The boy saw the comet and suddenly his life had meaning, I'm sorry Lucas I can't marry you." Lindsey took off the wedding band that had just been placed on her finger moments before and ran back down the aisle. Lucas collapsed onto the ground not understanding what had just happened, everyone was in shock. For a long time Lucas just sat on the floor thinking he had to be dreaming, this was just a bad dream. Until he realized as people began walking out of the church, Lindsey had just walked out on him.

She held in her tears until she was home packing her bags, there was no reason for her to be in Tree Hill anymore, and she needed to get out of this place as quickly as possible. She took off her wedding gown and threw it on the bed she had shared with Lucas; this was not the way she had anticipated the day going. With tears streaming down her cheeks she packed most of her belongings and was walking out the door when he walked in.

"Lindsey it's just a story, so what Peyton's cars a comet. This is crazy, I love you."

"I love you too Lucas, I do, and I always will. But your hearts conflicted, and I think I've always known it. I guess I was hoping someday, I could be your comet." She couldn't even look at him as she spoke. "It's an epic love story Luke, it's just not ours. Neither is this." She said as she took off the engagement ring he had given her.

"Lindsey please, you can't just leave."

"People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end, you know that Luke." Lindsey picked up her bags and walked out the door before Lucas had the chance to object.

Brooke remained silent sitting in the pew, she hadn't moved since Lindsey ran down the aisle. She didn't know what hurt worse, Lucas saying 'I do' to another woman or Lindsey quoting his latest novel, which was yet again about Peyton.

"Are you going to sit here all day?" Brooke didn't acknowledge the woman that had taken a seat next to her.

"He said I do." You could see the hurt on Brooke's face and she said it aloud for the first time.

"So? He wrote another book about me." Peyton seemed cocky finally knowing that Lucas did in fact still love her, it was her not Brooke or Lindsey. Brooke couldn't even respond to the blonde, knowing anything that she said would be out of spite.

"Well I'm going to go find Lucas!" And as quickly as she had come to check on Brooke she was gone, which didn't surprise Rachel. Peyton loved to upset Brooke and leave Rachel to consoling her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's get you home." Rachel then lifted Brooke from her seat and helped her towards the door. Brooke was shocked with Rachel's reaction, normally she'd make her feel bad for letting her emotions get the best of her, but not today. Today Brooke was allowed to fall apart.


	13. Big girls don't cry

**Just a little more build up before a very emotional finale, please read and review it really means a lot to me! And I would just like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews, thanks for sticking with me on my first story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**-Emily**

Standing outside his door she thought about everything she was going to tell him, not even worrying that it might be too soon. Lucas had just been left at the alter by another woman, but he wrote another book about her, and that meant he still loved her. She had always known they were meant to be, he was the guy for her, even if he didn't know. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for him to answer. After a few moments with no answer she knocked again, still no answer, Peyton decided she would call Lucas, but of course no answer. She had grown frustrated now and decided to drive around town looking for him, and she knew there was one place he was sure to be, the river court. But when she got there, there was no sign of Lucas.

"Brooke? You home?" Lucas called out as he walked into her home; the door had been left open which worried Lucas. He wondered around through the downstairs of her home finding no sight of her or anyone else for that matter. As he walked upstairs he heard the familiar voice of Brooke, he couldn't recognize the voice of the person she was talking to though. As he rounded the corner to walk into her bedroom he stopped noticing Brooke and Rachel both sitting on her bed with a container of ice cream. Brooke looked as though she had spent the entire day crying, her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. But what Lucas couldn't understand was why she had been crying; he'd never seen Brooke look as sad as she did at that very moment. Rachel was the first to realize Lucas was standing in the doorway just watching them, wanting to give Brooke and Lucas some alone time so she left the room before Brooke had even noticed Lucas.

"Hey what's the matter?" Lucas asked as he took a seat next to Brooke on her bed.

"What are you doing here Luke?"

"I guess I just didn't want to sit at home alone, and I know it's late but this is the only place I wanted to come." He was actually being sincere, which shocked him, he should be out chasing after Lindsey but instead he was with Brooke. The tears began to stream down Brooke's face again, she was trying her hardest not to cry but Lucas' words were breaking her heart, he always knew exactly what to say to keep her hanging on.

"Why Lucas?"

"I don't know, I guess you've always had a way of making me forget whatever was making me sad, at least for one night, and I wanted to feel that again. But it looks like you're the one that needs cheering up tonight." Lucas said pointing to the ice cream, which with Brooke is a sure sign of a bad day. Brooke couldn't find the words to respond to Lucas, anything she could say would make it obvious that her mood was directly connected to his own mood, but he already knew that.

"You want to go get a drink or something?" Lucas finally broke the silence, and after the day he'd had he deserved a stiff drink. Brooke just nodded her head and stood walking towards the stairs, still not speaking.

The ride to the Blue Post was silent; Brooke hadn't spoken more than a couple of words to Lucas since he arrived at her house. Lucas hoped a few drinks would bring out the cheery Brooke he knew and loved. Walking in the bar it was crowded, but then again it was a Saturday night and there were only two places to go in Tree Hill for drinks. Sitting down at the bar Lucas ordered them each a beer and a shot, trying to drown the pain of the day. After the second round of drinks Brooke started to loosen up, dragging Lucas over to the pool tables.

"This feels familiar." Lucas joked reminiscing their first date, Brooke just smiled her mischievous smile. Lucas thought to himself that this is exactly what he needed tonight. They were actually having a great time considering the circumstances, the alcohol may have been a factor, but neither of them was upset anymore and that was the goal of coming here.

"Well isn't this cute!" Said a woman's voice behind Brooke, she didn't even have to turn around to know who was standing behind her, the look on Lucas' face gave it away, Peyton.

"Lucas can we talk?" She asked giving Brooke a glare.

"Hey P. Sawyer." Brooke was trying to make this a little less awkward.

"Don't even!" Peyton hissed, grabbing Lucas' arm she took him into the back. Lucas looked around remembering his surroundings, this was where he and Brooke kissing for the first time. The memory brought a smile to his face, but then he was brought back to reality when Peyton started talking.

"Luke we really need to talk about today…" Peyton trailed off hoping Lucas would take the lead and finish her sentence but when he didn't she continued.

"Your second book is about me Lucas! What does that mean?" Peyton was growing frustrated, and Lucas had had one too many drinks to be having this conversation.

"It's not about you Peyton, Lindsey misunderstood the meaning of the story. I love Lindsey Peyton, not you." Lucas wasn't trying to sound harsh but it came out that way crushing Peyton.

"No Lucas we're supposed to be together, you said you would wait for me, you said it and then you didn't!" Peyton was shouting now, her emotions controlling her every word. "You said it was me, I was the one standing next to you when all your dreams came true! You can't just say that to someone and then decide you didn't mean it!"

"At the time I did mean it Peyton, but sometimes things change, and I am sorry for that I never meant to hurt you…"

"Your just like everyone else Luke, everyone always leaves me!" Peyton walked away realizing no matter what she said she wouldn't change Lucas' mind.

"How did that go?" Brooke asked when Lucas walked back to the pool table, she could sense it hadn't gone well but wanted to ask anyways.

"She thinks my book was about her." Brooke could see the confusion in Lucas' eyes, but everyone had thought the book was about her.

"Wasn't it?"

"No not at all. I tried to explain it to Lindsey but she wouldn't listen. The book is about a guy looking at the sky, it's not about a car or a girl." The more Lucas began to think about his book maybe it was about a girl, but that girl was not Peyton. Brooke left Lucas to his thoughts to go get them another round of drinks.

"I think we're going to need a cab." Brooke joked walking back to where she left Lucas, handing him his beer and shot.

"To forgetting what we forgot to forget." Brooke said raising her shot to Lucas; they both shook their heads as they swallowed burning fluid.

They both stumbled out of the bar when it closed waiting for their ride to get their, neither in any condition to drive. Lucas stared at Brooke thinking even three sheets to the wind she was absolutely gorgeous, she was the most graceful woman he had ever met. Brooke caught him staring at her, giving her butterflies in her stomach, which was something that hadn't happened in a _long_ time.

"You ever wonder if we choose the right path?" Lucas asked Brooke, thinking about how if he would have fought harder for Brooke maybe, just maybe he would have been a bigger part of his daughters life.

"Sometimes…" Brooke trailed off, as she was lost in her own thoughts of what could have been.

"If things had been different though I might not have the most important part of my life, so I think in the end I chose the right path." Lucas nodded his head agreeing with Brooke.

"Get in you two!" Karen yelled from her car. "Have a little too much fun?" Karen joked as Lucas helped Brooke to the car, causing them both to laugh uncontrollably. It was nice to see them together again, even if it was just as friends.

Brooke fell asleep as soon as she got in the car, leaving Karen and Lucas to talk about the day's events. Lucas was brushing the hair out of Brooke's face as he spoke to his mother, still amazed by her beauty.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Karen asked not pressuring her son to talk if he wasn't ready.

"It's funny, this afternoon I was distraught, not knowing how I was going to live without Lindsey. I was supposed to get married today, and being with Brooke made me forget all of it." Karen knew the look in Lucas' eyes, she had seen it before and she was pleased she was seeing it again. Her son was, and always would be in love with Brooke Davis, she had known it all along but didn't want to tell her son who to love, she knew he would figure everything out on his own eventually.

"Time heals all wounds Lucas." Karen said looking at her son with a slight smile.

"I'm just going to help her inside, I'll be back in a second." Lucas told his mother as they pulled up to Brooke's house. Lucas had to carry Brooke up the stairs, and place her in her bed. Rachel came in hearing all the racket Lucas had made coming in.

"Hurt her again and I _will_ kill you!" Rachel threatened giving Lucas a nasty look as he walked out of her best friends bedroom. Lucas didn't respond to Rachel knowing nothing he said was going to make her like him; he was going to have to prove himself to her.

Throughout the entire evening Brooke really hadn't talked, but just being with her put Lucas at ease. She was the type of person you couldn't help but be happy around that was the quality Lucas loved most about her. Sitting in his own bed he began to analyze his second novel, finally realizing what he had been trying to avoid, she was _the one_ for him. His story had been about a girl, and his love for her, she gave him meaning, she made him whole. _How couldn't I have realized this sooner? _Lucas thought to himself reading the pages of his book, she gave him direction, and every thing about her was beautiful.


	14. More than a memory

**I really really really hope you guys like this chapter!! Read & Review Please! **

Sitting at his laptop he began writing down all his feelings for her, this had to be perfect in order for it to work. He had hurt her so many times in the past he knew it was going to take a miracle for her to take him back. He had been confused for so long, his heart was conflicted, he never truly got over his first love, and he hoped she hadn't gotten over him.

Writing letters to one another had always been their 'thing', and this letter was the most important of all. It had taken him hours to write but it was finally done, finally the time had come to be back with _her_.

Lucas was shaking as he walked up the path to her front door; he was in love with the girl that lives behind the red door. It was the middle of the night and he didn't want to wake her so he slid the letter under her front door with a note on the envelope saying 'please don't burn' their little joke. He walked around Tree Hill reminiscing, every corner he turned there was a memory of him and Brooke. With the memories of his first love flooding through his mind he still couldn't understand how he could have let her go all those years ago. He knew the summer before their senior year she was the one for him, how had things gone so off course with them? After leaving the letter for Brooke all he could do now was wait, and he swore to himself that he would wait forever for her to love him again.

Walking up the steps to his home he saw her there, waiting for him. His heart almost stopped not wanting to have this conversation now, or ever for that matter.

"Lucas I just have one question for you and then I'll go." The woman was pleading for him to give her a chance; he nodded and sat down next to her.

"I've asked you this before, but I think the answer may have changed so I'll ask again." She took in a deep breath before continuing, "When all your dreams come true, who's standing next to you Lucas?" He took a moment to answer her question, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't hurt her.

"It's Brooke, Peyton its Brooke." Looking down at her feet she could feel the tears well up in her eyes, trying to hold them back she stood up to leave. He grabbed a hold of her hand, looking deeply into her eyes and without words apologized for the way things turned out. Once the moment was over she turned and walked away, knowing that was the only thing she could do now. There was no more fighting for him, longing for him; the time had come for her to finally move on.

Lucy was jumping up and down on her bed, waking her up. She hadn't felt this was in a _long_ time, her head was pounding and the motion from Lucy jumping on the bed was making her nauseous. Brooke grabbed onto the bottom of Lucy's legs almost tackling her, tickling her little girl until she screamed mercy. They were both laughing hysterically when Rachel entered the room carrying something in her hand.

"Auntie Rachel helps me tickle Mommy!" Lucy begged, Rachel jumped on the bed and pinned Brooke down so Lucy could tickle her. Back in New York this was a normal morning, but since they came back to Tree Hill nothing had been normal. Once Lucy was satisfied that she had tortured her mother enough she jumped down and started towards the door.

"Who's makin me brefkust?" Lucy asked looking to both her mother and aunt.

"I will sweetheart, what do you want?" Rachel asked standing up and taking her nieces hand.

"Umm how about pancakes?" Lucy answered after taking a moment to think about it.

"Okay lets go!" Rachel pushed Lucy out of the room and then turned around directing her attention back to Brooke, "This was downstairs when I woke up." Rachel said as she handed Brooke the letter from Lucas.

"Are you comin?" Lucy yelled from downstairs grabbing Rachel's attention once again. Rachel gave Brooke a look of compassion and walked out of the room, this was something Brooke needed to do alone.

Lucas knew Brooke would need time, time to think about what he had written her and time to think about how she felt. He was willing to give her all the time she needed, but he had to talk to someone about what he was feeling. He needed someone else to know all the emotions that kept running through his head. He knew that the day before Haley had been angry with him over the whole wedding fiasco, but he hoped that she would forgive him and be able to talk to him about his newfound feelings. Lucas let himself in when he arrived at his brother's home, finding his sister-in-law in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family.

"What are you doing here Lucas?" Haley asked in an angry tone.

"I needed to talk to you Hales." Lucas begged.

"About what Luke, how you hurt **another** woman over your supposed love for Peyton? I'm sorry Lucas I can't do this." Haley threw her arms in the air and walked away, she had nothing to say to Lucas, he wasn't the man she thought he was anymore. Lucas chased after Haley wanting to explain himself to her, grabbing onto her arm he turned her around to face him again.

"I don't love Peyton Hales!" Lucas yelled trying to get his friend to understand, "My book was NOT about Peyton!" Haley rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Lucas it was a freaking comet, come on!" Haley was trying not to lose her temper, but Lucas was being very trying right now. Lucas looked down at his feet, scared to tell his best friend what he was about to tell her.

"It's Brooke." Lucas was still looking down worried that Haley was going to begin yelling again, he never thought she even like Lindsey and now she was mad at him for the way he treated her. Haley didn't say a word; she wrapped her arms around Lucas and gave him a huge hug, whispering 'Finally' in his ear. Her reaction surprised Lucas, and he looked at her a bit confused.

"Sorry Luke we were all just wondering how long it was going to take before you admitted it." There was a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice that made Lucas laugh.

"Are you going to go get her or what?" Haley pushed Lucas towards the door, not wanting him to waste another minute without the woman he loved. Lucas had a smile on his face that nothing could wipe off; he was going to get _his_ pretty girl!

She had been crying most of the morning she couldn't contain herself, Lucas Scott was the one boy that she would give everything and anything up for, and he was the only boy that had ever had this kind of effect on her. Walking up to his door she was trying to collect herself, knowing they were about to have a life changing conversation. Looking at the door that was once red, now black the memories of their love rushed over her once more. She had known since the moment she met him that he was the one for her, he was the first boy she gave a rat's ass about. A lot had happened since their junior year, there were a lot of bad times, but mostly good times. He had once told her he was the guy for her and he had been right, he had taken that statement back though, which was all Brooke's fault. Looking back on her relationship with Lucas the only reason they did not work out was because of her own insecurities, which thrived off of his friendship with Peyton. _What would be different this time? What had changed over the years that would make it work this time?_ Brooke already doubted herself and she hadn't even spoken to Lucas yet, she thought of every 'what if' possible before she finally knocked on his door. When there was no answer she was disappointed, she had worked up the courage to come here and talk to him and then he wasn't even here.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas called out from behind her. The tears began to fall from her eyes once again hearing him use his nickname for her; she turned around to meet his gaze, getting lost in his baby blue eyes.

"Hey back at ya." Brooke said in a shy voice, looking to Lucas to start the conversation.

"Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah."

"Did you burn it or read it?" Lucas asked trying to make light of the situation.

"I read it!" Brooke said playfully hitting Lucas' arm.

"And…" Lucas had already poured his heart out in the letter, now he wanted to know how Brooke felt.

"I'm scared Luke, I can't do this again I have Lucy to think about, and I can't just jump into a relationship knowing the history." Brooke's words were breaking Lucas' heart; this was not how he intended this to go.

"Brooke I'm not going to hurt you again, I promise." Lucas begged her to give him another chance.

"I've heard that before Lucas, there's always going to be that doubt in the back of my mind saying you and Peyton are supposed to be together." Brooke reached out and took Lucas' hand within her own; you could see her sadness hidden deep within her eyes.

"Brooke, Peyton and I had our chance, we weren't meant to be. Over the last few days I've had a lot of time to think about everything, and everything points back to you, I love you Brooke, I always have and I always will. When you pushed me away I gave up too easily and now I know I should have fought for you, I should have fought harder for you, so now I am. I will wait forever Brooke Davis, because I'm the guy for you and one of these days you're going to realize that."

"Lucas two days ago you were ready to marry someone else, you said 'I do', and now you love me?" When it came to Lucas Brooke was always insecure, he had done so much to hurt her that she had to have her guard up.

"And I've taken the last two days and thought about every emotion, every feeling, and every thought that goes through my mind, and its you. Brooke when I should have been out chasing after Lindsey, where was I instead? I came to you, because that was exactly where I wanted to be. Brooke I know I've hurt you before, but this time is different, there's a lot more at stake and I don't want to lose you again. I can't lose you again, not this time. Brooke when you told me you stopped missing me it crushed my world, I never want to feel that again."

Tears began to form in Brooke's eyes; Lucas' words hit a spot deep in her heart.

"I never stopped missing you Lucas, I never could." Brooke allowed herself to slowly move towards Lucas, looking into his eyes their lips crashed together.

They made love for the first time in years, but the way their bodies fit together you would have thought no time had ever come between them. As they spent their first night together as a couple they talked about the things that had happened to them in the previous years, what brought them together again, and where they were going to go from here.

"Brooke there's something I want to give you, but I don't want to freak you out or anything." For the first time tonight Lucas looked worried, worried that Brooke would run from him again if things got too serious too quick.

"Nothing you say or do is going to make me run Lucas, don't worry so much." Lucas smiled as Brooke reassured him, getting up from his bed he walked to his dresser. Pulling out a little black velvet box as he walked back to the bed he got down on one knee, causing tears to form in Brooke's eyes once again.

"I know this is a little soon, and I know it seems crazy, or like the timing is off but hear me out, okay?" Lucas asked making Brooke look him in the eye, she shook her head with tears streaming down her face.

"When my mom gave me this ring it was intended to be yours 'someday'." Brooke looked at Lucas funny making him go into detail. "After Keith died she gave it to me and said that when the time was right for us to get married she wanted you to have it. People that are meant to be together always find their way in the end, right?" Brooke nodded.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, I always have, and I always will. You are my comet Brooke, my book is about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Brooke Davis, so will you marry me?" Lucas knew it was a long shot, but if there were a chance she would say yes he had to ask. She was the one for him, she was the one standing next to him when all his dreams came true, and she was still there if they didn't.


	15. Perfect for each other

**Sorry this took so long to update, I wanted this chapter to be perfect but I still feel it's far from it. **

**A/U: There's a two year time jump from the last chapter just so I don't confuse you guys!! Please read & review I truly hope you like it!**

Sitting in the pew she thought about how it was supposed to be her, she was the one _he _was supposed to be marrying. She had already done this once so she knew she had the courage to watch Lucas Scott marry another woman, but she hoped it wouldn't turn out like the last time had. The love Lucas shared with his soon-to-be wife was that of the untouchable, it was the kind of love no one or thing could ever come between. It never faltered, it was never jealous or insecure, and it was the kind of love everyone dreamt about finding.

"_Hey nice shot!" _

"_Nice legs they're a little chickeny." Lucas told her walking towards her. They had just won the state championship, there was confetti falling when he pulled her in for a hug._

"_Well I'll be seeing ya." Peyton said trying to cover up the hurt in her voice, while she walked away from him._

"_Hey Peyton!" Lucas yelled getting her to turn back around._

"_It's you."_

"_What?" Peyton asked confused by his statement._

"_When all my dreams come true the one I want next to me, it's you. It's you Peyton." She could not believe what he had just told her. She was at a loss for words; he had just said the only thing she had ever wanted to hear him say. _

She had been in love with Lucas Scott for as long as she could remember, it was as though they were meant to be. He had written a novel about their love, explained his love for her to the entire world, but their timing was always off, and someone always came between them. He had loved her best friend first, which was her first mistake, she could have had it all with him if only she would have realized what she had before it was too late. Now instead of being the one to walk down the aisle to him, she was holding in her tears as she watcher her once best friend walk down the aisle.

Waiting for his bride to come down the aisle towards him, his thoughts were of the night he proposed to her. He had not planned on asking her to marry him that night, but it just felt right, she was the one for him and he was the guy for her. They had tried being together three times before and each time she gave him away not believing in their love enough to think it could with stand any obstacle, but this time was different.

Tears rolled down Brooke's face as Lucas stood before her on one knee opening a velvet box, she could not believe what was happening.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, I always have, and I always will. You are my comet Brooke, my book is about you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Brooke Davis, so will you marry me?"

Still in shock Brooke did not answer, when she said nothing Lucas began to worry it was too soon, she was going to run again, then she finally spoke.

"Yes." That is all she had to say, Lucas rose from his knee and slid the ring on her left ring finger and they began to kiss, she said yes.

Even today, their wedding day, he still could not believe she had said yes. He never expected her to agree to spend the rest of her life with him, but it was the only thing he wanted, to grow old with his pretty girl. She would be his wife today, she was already the mother of his daughter, and he was ready to pledge the rest of his life to loving her.

Looking down at her dress she knew Lucas was going to be surprised when he saw her walk down the aisle, red had always been her color. Even standing in the back of the church in her wedding gown she could not believe this was happening, she was marrying the man of her dreams, the love of her life, the only man she had ever loved. She never in a million years thought this day would come; they had been through so much heartache and pain over the years that there was no chance for their happy ending. But there she was getting ready to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Lucas Scott.

As Brooke was waiting to walk down the aisle her thoughts were of the last time she had spoken to her once best friend. Suddenly she was sad looking at Haley who was her maid of honor, thinking of how she and Peyton had once dreamed of their wedding days together. They had always said 'hoe's over bro's' but along the way something changed, Lucas changed everything.

"Peyton, there's something I have to tell you." You could hear the hesitation in Brooke's voice, as she was about to break her friends heart.

"I already know Brooke." Peyton turned to walk away from her childhood friend not wanting to talk about what Lucas had said about Brooke being the one standing next to him.

"Are you mad?" Brooke asked she did not want to leave things like this with Peyton.

"I'm not mad, just hurt Brooke. I thought I was the one for him and now I'm not." Tears began rolling down Brooke's face at the thought of causing Peyton pain.

"We're going to take it slow, have a long engagement." Brooke wanted to make herself clear that she was not just going on a whim by marrying Lucas. Peyton turned and looked at Brooke in complete shock.

"Engagement?"

"Lucas asked me to marry him last night Peyton, that's what I had to tell you." Brooke was confused she thought Peyton already knew. With that Peyton finally walked away from Brooke never turning around.

Brooke's last conversation with Peyton had not gone the way she wanted it to, and on her wedding day she really wished her best friend was a part of it. But just because she would not be a part of it did not mean that it was not going to be the best day of her life.

"You alright Tigger?" Haley asked shaking Brooke from her thoughts.

"Yeah Tutorwife I'm fine." Nothing could break the smile on Brooke's face, not today.

"Ready to get married?" Haley asked in an encouraging tone.

"Let's do this!" Brooke said as she grabbed Haley's hand and walked out of their dressing room.

Haley walked down the aisle towards her husband and her best friend, she really could not believe this day had come, the day Lucas married Brooke. Lucy and Lily walked down the aisle together spreading rose pedals as the walked, Jamie followed them with the rings. Brooke took in a deep breath and said a small prayer as she started down the aisle, the rest of her life was at the end of this aisle. Lucas could not believe how beautiful his bride was; she was absolutely breath taking in her red wedding gown.

Tears began to well up in Lucas' eyes as he stood waiting for the love of his life, he could not wait to make Brooke his wife.

It took them eight years to get here, and looking back on it now you would have never thought they would make it to this day. Brooke had said from the very first time they dated in their junior year of high school that 'people that are meant to be together always find their way in the end' and she had been right. No one understood them together, they were as opposite from one another as they could be, but that is what made them work.

Holding hands as they prepared to promise the rest of their lives to one another their thoughts drifted to their past, and what got them here. Junior year when they first met and started dating, to the summer before senior year when Lucas finally realized how he felt about Brooke, to the 82 letters Brooke wrote that summer. Then finally dating again their senior year, their break up, and Graduating and moving on with their lives in separate directions. Coming back to one another again in New York, their beautiful daughter, and the last two years that they have been engaged.

"Do you Lucas Eugene Scott take Brooke Penelope Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked Lucas handing him Brooke's wedding band to place on her finger.

"I do." Lucas simply responded with a smile, looking Brooke in the eyes as he slid her wedding ring on.

"Do you Brooke Penelope Davis take Lucas Eugene Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The pastor asked Brooke, also handing her Lucas' wedding band.

"I do." Brooke replied with her dimpled smile beaming a crossed her face as she slipped Lucas' rind on his finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride." Lucas did just as the pastor instructed him; wrapping his arms around his wife Lucas kissed Brooke. Hearing the pastor call them husband and wife, broke Peyton's heart but seeing them kiss was even worse. She knew this was not going to be easy but never anticipated it being this hard to watch them become a family. She was trying her hardest to hold back the tears, not wanting anyone to know how she truly felt about the union of the man she still loved and her former best friend. During the entire service Rachel had been shooting daggers at her, Rachel was never a fan of Peyton and she could not understand what the curly blonde was doing here. After the way Peyton had treated Brooke when her and Lucas got engaged, Rachel was surprised to see Peyton sitting in the back of the church. And she hoped neither Brooke not Lucas saw her.

Both Brooke and Lucas' faces were beaming with smiles as they walked out of the church to all their friends throwing rice; this truly was the best day ever. It pained Peyton to watch how happy they were together, she was proud of herself for making it through the entire ceremony without a single tear falling from her eyes. She was actually happy for her former friends, happy that they had found their happiness in one another.


	16. It's my party and I'll cry if I want to

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please read & review! **

_Today was the day, she had worried about this more than their wedding day, and today Lucas would move in with her and Lucy. They had lived together before, during High School, but now it was different they were married and had a daughter together. Now they had to work, they couldn't just break up over every little misunderstanding, not now. _

"_Hey Pretty Girls." Lucas greeted Brooke and Lucy as he walked through the front door with a box of his belongings._

"_You need some help?" Brooke asked her husband._

"_No I'll get everything." Lucas was already walking back out the door as he replied._

_Having a man in the house was definitely going to take some getting used to; even during their engagement Brooke would not allow Lucas to spend the night. Not wanting to confuse Lucy in the morning, but now Lucas would be there all the time. It had always been just the girls, Brooke, Lucy, and Rachel together against the world. Rachel had moved out just before the wedding and was living with her serious boyfriend. _

"_Mommy?" Lucy was standing at Brooke's feet pulling on her dress._

"_Yes princess?" _

"_Can I have a party for my birthday this year, like Jamie and Lily do?" Lucy would be five soon her third birthday with both of her parents._

"_We'll have to talk to Daddy about that, okay?" Brooke already knew Lucas would say yes, he could never say no to his girls. With Brooke's response Lucy went running for her father. _

_Lucy almost caused Lucas to drop the boxes he was carrying because she was running so fast towards him wrapping her arms around his legs to stop herself._

"_What's up speed racer?" Her father's new nickname caused her to let out a laugh._

"_I wanna have a birthday party Daddy, and Mommy said to ask you." Lucas couldn't even answer his little girl before she was running back inside to her mother._

"_Daddy said yes!" Even though he hadn't exactly said the words Lucy already knew he wouldn't tell her no. Lucas over heard what Lucy told Brooke and he couldn't help but laugh, she truly did have him wrap around her finger._

_As the girls planned Lucy's 5__th__ birthday party Lucas moved the remainder of his things into the bedroom he shared with Brooke. Brooke made the guest list and let Lucy decide what games she wanted to play, but their would be no clowns, last time they had a bad experience. _

_Watching his wife and daughter he could not believe how lucky he was, ever after all these years she still took his breath away. Being with Lucy was bitter sweet, he loved his daughter and wouldn't trade being with her for the world but he wished he could have been there when she was born and for the first two and a half years of her life. Lucas wanted to have more children more than anything in the world, but he didn't know how to bring it up to Brooke or if she even wanted to have anymore children. They honestly hadn't talked about since they were kids and mostly they were joking when they said they wanted to have two boys and a girl, well Brooke was joking. _

"_Hey Princess, will you help Daddy with something?" Lucas knew the best way to get to Brooke was by using Lucy._

"_With what Daddy?" Lucy asked curiously._

"_Have you ever thought about having a little sister or brother?" Lucas questioned._

"_Uh huh! But Mommy always said that they broke the mold when they made me!" Lucy seemed very pleased with herself dancing around with a huge smile; she had Brooke's dimples, which melted Lucas' heart._

"_Well how about we change Mommy's mind about that?" Lucas' statement made Lucy's big blue eyes light up with excitement._

_Together they hatched the perfect plan to prove to Brooke they really should have more children. But Lucas knew all too well that once Brooke set her mind to something she was very stubborn to change._

_Lucy schemed with her father to convince her mother that she should have another child, now it was time to put their plan in action. Starting with little hints from Lucy about wanting a brother or sister for her birthday, Brooke was sure to fall for it!_

"_How's my birthday girl doing?" Brooke asked as she woke Lucy from her sleep._

"_I'm five!" Lucy screamed with excitement._

"_Excited about your party?" Brooke had begun tickling her little girl._

"_Uh huh!" Lucy exclaimed._

"_And what do you want for your birthday?" Brooke had already known what she wanted, a pony, but that wasn't going to be happening._

"_I want a brother or a sister Mommy, that's what I want for my birthday." Lucy made her wish bluntly and then looked deep into her mother's eyes, sort of pouting. Brooke's heart nearly broke, she hadn't seen this look in a long time and she could barely tell those precious blue eyes no._

"_I and Daddy will have to talk about that one baby girl. What else do you want?" Brooke tried to dismiss the idea of having anymore children; one was quite enough for her._

"_That's all I want Mommy!" Lucy jumped from her bed with a slight smirk and left the room. Brooke was stunned by Lucy's response, she hadn't asked about siblings since she was younger and Brooke had explained how rocky things were with Lucas. But everything had changed a lot since they last talked about the subject._

_Brooke was left to ponder the thought of having another child in her daughter's room. It amazed Brooke how much Lucy had grown, no longer in a crib she had her big girl bed, and now she even slept in it every night. Lucy barely ever cried out from a nightmare anymore, Brooke was almost brought to tears over the revelation that her little girl wasn't so little anymore. There were tears welling up in her eyes as she sat alone on her little girl's bed holding one of Lucy's favorite teddy bears. Lucas noticed his wife's hurt expression as he walked passes their daughter's room._

"_What's going on pretty girl?" Lucas asked kneeling at Brooke's feet._

"_She's just getting so big." A smile came a crossed Brooke's face as a tear fell from her eyes, thinking about __their_ little girl.

Lucas was reluctant to start the conversation he was about to have with his wife not knowing exactly how she felt about it.

"You know she doesn't have to be our _only_ little girl?" Lucas looked deeply into Brooke's eyes trying to read her thoughts.

"I know that Lucas, but right now I'm busy with Clothes over Bro's and you haven't been able to write another novel. We have lots of time, let's go find our baby?" Brooke stood not ready to discuss having more children, she hadn't even really thought of it until Lucy brought it up moments before. Having another child was a big step, a step she wasn't sure if they were ready to take just yet, so for now it had to be dismissed.

Going downstairs they had a lot of things to do before Lucy's big birthday party, the moon jump had just arrived and the guys were inflating it while Brooke and Haley started cooking. Luckily for Lucas Brooke's cooking skills improved over the years, they had made Lucy a pink princess birthday cake Brooke was sure Lucy would love. Lucy had her birthday tiara on and was acting just the like the birthday princess she was, while her mother and father waited on her for the day.

Guest started arriving further exciting Lucy with all the presents she was seeing. Then a guest walked in that no one had expected to see, a curly blonde. Rachel was the first to notice her; she quickly hit Haley to draw her attention towards the door.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Haley asked giving Rachel a nasty glare.

"Look!" Rachel pointed in the direction of the curly blonde. "What's she doing here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Haley sort of chuckled with how ironic this whole situation had become.

"Just wait till Brooke sees her." Rachel knew a peaceful birthday party was too much to ask.

"Did you know Lindsey was coming too?" Haley asked, having kept in touch with Lucas' ex-fiancé still editor.

"Yeah, but Brooke and Lindsey have remained friends, and she's still Lucas' editor, as weird as that is." Rachel actually laughed watching Peyton squirm, no one had spoken to her since she had gotten there, both Brooke and Lucas were busy and Nathan was with the kids. Plus Rachel and Haley were have a bit too much fun being caddy high school girls again to welcome her.

"Hi." Peyton said boldly to the women she once attended High School with and even considered friends, well Haley at least.

"Who invited you?" Rachel asked sarcastically.

"Brooke!" Peyton answered rather rudely.

"Wow at least one of you is the bigger person." Rachel rubbed in as she walked away bored with the curly blonde.

"Well isn't she just the bitch I remember." Peyton joked with Haley, but Haley didn't find it as humorous as Peyton intended.

"She just cares about Brooke that's all." Haley dismissed herself from Peyton's presence not wanting to get into an argument, not today, today was Lucy's day.

Haley quickly went to find her best friend to let her know about the curly blonde's appearance.

"Why didn't you tell me you invited Peyton?" Haley asked, Brooke was rather busy trying to control all the children. Brooke finally looked up to Haley with a huge look of desperation written all over her face.

"I felt like I had to, I guess, I invited everyone else." Brooke honestly hadn't expected Peyton to actually come, she hadn't seen her in years. Brooke invited Peyton to her wedding but never saw her, but she was there.

Lucy saw her mother talking with her Aunt and decided it was the best time to find out if she was going to be getting her birthday wish after all.

"Mommy?" Lucy called out pulling at her mother's arm, trying to get her attention.

"Yes Princess?"

"Did you and Daddy talk about having another baby yet?" Lucy's tone was almost a whiny one, which annoyed her mother.

"Lucy baby when Daddy and I talk about it I will let you know, okay?" Brooke dismissed her daughter, pushing her to go play with her friends.

"Another baby?" Haley looked shocked, well not really, she knew Lucas wanted more children but she also knew where Brooke stood on the issue.

"Lucy wants a baby brother or sister for her birthday!" Brooke responded in a sarcastic tone, rolling her eyes.

"And?" Haley prompted her friend to continue.

"And Lucas does too, but really this isn't a good time and we just got married. I have a lot going on with Clothes over Bro's and I just started Baby Brooke. Maybe in a few years we can think about it, but not now." Brooke was very sure of herself, now was not the time.

"Have you told Lucas this?" The last Haley knew Lucas and Brooke hadn't discussed more children.

"Not exactly." Brooke was worried about telling Lucas she didn't want to have anymore children, at least not now. Haley just laughed at her friend Brooke and Lucas never had the best communication skills, but during the last few years they had gotten a lot better. Taking Peyton out of the equation also helped them a lot.

Pouting Lucy went to her father, knowing he would make everything all better.

"What's wrong Pretty Girl?" Lucas asked his little girl.

"Mommy isn't falling for this baby thing." Tears were beginning to well in the young girls eyes, crushing her father's heart.

"Don't worry baby, I will talk to your Mom about it later tonight, okay?" Lucas pleaded with his daughter. Pleased with her father's answer Lucy skipped off to play with her Aunt Lily and Cousin Jamie. Lucas just shook his head, laughing at how easily Lucy was calmed.

"Hey can we talk real quick?" Lucas asked his wife grasping her arm, and pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Lucas hadn't realized Peyton was watching him and his wife interact, still seeing them together stung even after years.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Lucy's a little sad about not getting her birthday wish." The smile on Brooke's face fell immediately with her husband's words.

"Lucas I know you both want this, and you want it now, but can we please talk about this later?"

"I just wanted to be able to make her birthday wish come true, that's all." Lucas could sense his wife was getting upset with him pushing the subject.

"Later." Brooke walked away from her husband not wanting to get into an argument at their daughter's birthday party.

The time had finally come for Lucy to blow out her birthday candles, Brooke was carrying her cake over to the table when she saw Peyton for the first time. Brooke had to hold back tears seeing her childhood friend again, they hadn't seen one another since Brooke told Peyton her and Lucas were engaged over two years ago. Brooke tried to brush off the awkwardness and celebrate her daughters fifth birthday.

"Make a wish Princess!" Brooke instructed her daughter after everyone had sung happy birthday. Lucy squeezed her eyes shut and blew out all her candles smiling once she opened her eyes pleased with herself.

"Now my wish will come true!" Lucy's excitement about her birthday wish crushed her mother, Brooke never wanted to let her baby girl down. Brooke had made a promise to Lucy when she first found out she was pregnant that she would never let her down, and by being selfish over having another child it would be the first time Brooke let down her little girl.

Seeing how much both Lucas and Lucy wanted there to be another addition to their family made Brooke take it into serious consideration. Her reasons for not wanting to have another child were mostly selfish, and based on her insecurities. Even though her and Lucas' relationship had been wonderful for the last two and half years, she was still worried she wasn't enough, seeing Peyton today only made her worry more. But she knew deep down she was good enough for him, he made her his wife, they already had a child together and he wanted a larger family, with _her_, that had to count for something right? Lucas had completely erased the curly blonde from his life, not because Brooke had asked him to, or because Peyton didn't want him to be a part of her life anymore, but because he wanted more than anything his relationship with Brooke to last forever, and he felt this was the only way he could insure that to happen.


	17. Two pink lines

**Hey guys sorry this chapter took so long! I already have the next one finished though so I'll have it uploaded soon, I hope you enjoy Read & Review!! **

She had made the decision herself, without even consulting Lucas and now she was starting to regret it. She definitely hadn't expected it to happen this fast, or at all. It had only been a month since Brooke stopped taking her birth control pills and already she was late, and scared. She wasn't scared that Lucas would leave her or anything, just worried about his reaction based on their last conversation about having another child. Brooke had made it very clear she wasn't ready and now there she was standing in her bathroom waiting for one or two pink lines to appear. She was actually really happy as she saw the two pink lines appear, she was in fact pregnant again!

She had spent another morning throwing up, and knew Lucas would start to wonder what exactly was going on soon. But she still wasn't ready to tell him, she wanted it to be different this time, wanted to make a big deal out of telling him they were going to be parents again since they hadn't had the luxury with Lucy. She dialed her phone calling the one person that she knew would know the perfect way to surprise Lucas.

"Hey Tutor mom!" Brooke spoke into the phone.

"Hey Tigger what's up?" Haley asked back.

"Can you come over?" Brooke wanted to tell Haley the good news in person.

"Sure I'll be there in a few." Before Brooke could say goodbye a sudden rush of nausea came over her, and she began throwing up once more.

Haley was worried as she drove over to her friend's home, hearing Brooke vomit over the phone was not something Haley was used to by any means. Haley let herself in once she arrived at Brooke and Lucas' home, just as she had done every time she visited. Wondering around the large home she noticed no one was downstairs, Lucas must have taken Lucy out for the day.

"Brooke!" Haley called out from downstairs.

"I'm up here!" Brooke yelled back as loud as she could.

Haley found Brooke on her bathroom floor; it had been a long time since Haley had found Brooke in this condition. Brooke looked as though she had been crying for hours, even though she hadn't. Now Haley was even more worried than before.

"What's going on Brooke?" Haley asked in a concerned tone, settling herself on the floor near Brooke.

"I know this is a bad way of telling you but," Brooke was cut off by her vomiting once again.

"Are you pregnant?" Haley yelled in shock.

"Hales shut up!" Brooke barked back worried Lucas would hear, she wasn't sure if he and Lucy were home yet.

"Oh my god you are!" Haley's jaw dropped as she looked at Brooke.

"Yes I am, so how do I tell Lucas?" Haley just laughed; when she told Nathan she was pregnant she just blurted it out so she wasn't one to give advice.

"Brooke knowing my history with telling my husband how I was pregnant, I don't know. Does he even know you guys were trying?" Haley asked in a very sarcastic tone, making Brooke raise an eyebrow.

"No." Brooke weakly squeaked out, only making Haley laugh.

"I should have known that." Haley had started to laugh harder causing Brooke to hit her playfully, which made both girls burst out into laughter.

As Lucas entered his home he heard his wife laughing upstairs, curious as to what could possibly be so funny he went to investigate. Looking around the bathroom he saw his wife and sister-in-law both rolling around the floor, that wasn't the odd thing. The odd thing was the pregnancy test box that was sitting on the counter. Neither Brooke nor Haley had noticed Lucas' presence until he cleared his throat to make himself be known.

"Lucas!" Both women were shocked when they saw him standing in the doorway.

"I think I'm going to get going." Haley seemed unsure of herself as if she was asking Brooke if she needed her to stay or go, when Brooke didn't respond Haley pulled herself from the floor and walked out, leaving Lucas and Brooke alone. Lucas joined his wife on the floor of their bathroom; Brooke could see the confusion written all over Lucas' face.

"Lucas there's something I need to tell you." Brooke trailed off looking for clues deep in Lucas' ocean blue eyes. He pressed his lips against hers, Lucas couldn't contain his happiness.

"I'm pregnant." Brooke whispered into Lucas' neck as he was holding her, finally hearing the words brought tears to Lucas' eyes, it was really true they were having another child.

"When did this happen?" Lucas asked as he was finally able to collect his thoughts.

"I stopped taking my birth control on Lucy's birthday." Brooke was a little ashamed of the truth that just escaped her mouth worried Lucas would be upset and at her dishonesty.

Lucas just wrapped Brooke deep within his arms; all his dreams were coming true.

"We're going to have another baby!" Lucas finally spoke; Brooke was so relieved that Lucas hadn't been angry with her, and happy that he was actually excited about her being pregnant again. Brooke was shocked with how excited she was, even though Brooke loved Lucy with her whole heart and wouldn't change the way things worked out for the world, she still hadn't been excited when she found out she was pregnant.

"So how did it go over?" The voice on the other line of the phone asked Brooke.

"Surprisingly well!" Brooke responded in a chipper voice, her life couldn't be any better, she had her husband, Lucy and another child on the way.

"I knew it would!" Haley was so excited Brooke was pregnant again, it made her want another child, this one planned. As Brooke and Haley continued their phone conversation, a woman let herself into Brooke's home.

"Hales can I call you back?" Brooke asked as she noticed the woman standing before her.

"Hey whore!" The redhead greeted her friend as she sat down beside her.

"Hey Rach! I've got something to tell you!" Brooke's face lit up, her dimples going as deep as Rachel had ever seen them.

"This must be good!" Rachel urged her friend to continue hoping for some good gossip, maybe about a certain curly blonde.

"I'm pregnant again!" Brooke blurted out almost screaming in excitement knowing Rachel would share in her excitement. Rachel's jaw dropped with Brooke's revelation, she hadn't even known Brooke and Lucas were thinking about having another child. Rachel jumped and engulfed Brooke in a hug, Rachel couldn't wait to become an Aunt again, granted this time she wouldn't be as involved but she was still excited.

"Oh my god Brooke! I can't believe it, you didn't even tell me you were trying!" Rachel's tone was a bit jealous, a lot had changed in their friendship since Brooke became Mrs. Lucas Scott, and Rachel still wasn't used to it.

From his office he could hear his wife and her best friend talking about the unexpected pregnancy, he was working on his next project. Lucas was working with Lindsey to write the prefect love story for Brooke, he was going to surprise Brooke with the novel for Mother's Day. Lucas had written a lot of books and most of them had been about Brooke and his love for one another but this story was more than that. Lucas was writing this novel as a letter to his future grandchildren to tell them the story of his love for Brooke. Lucas hadn't told Lindsey that he and Brooke were expecting again, even though they had remained friends after their break up he still felt bad bringing Brooke up to Lindsey. Lindsey didn't have the same animosity towards Brooke that Peyton had, but Lucas still refrained from rubbing his love for her in Lindsey's face, so he was worried when he began to pitch his idea for his next novel. Lindsey sat silently as Lucas closed the door to his office not wanting her to hear Brooke and Rachel talking to one another.

Lucas' proposal brought tears to Lindsey's eyes, she had always known the love story that was Brooke and Lucas was an amazing one that needed to be told, but she never felt this passionate about it before. She wanted to be a part of this magical love story, it was the kind of love that gave everyone around them hope. Hope that they too would some day find the kind of love Lucas and Brooke shared for one another. Lindsey had been so wrapped up in her thoughts of how to help Lucas with his newest project she hadn't heard him clearly when he began to speak to her again.

"I'm sorry Luke, can you repeat that?" Lindsey was sure she hadn't just heard him say Brooke was pregnant again, she was positive those words didn't leave his mouth.

"Brooke's pregnant." Lucas simply replied knowing it would be best if he told Lindsey himself, sooner or later she was going to find out. At first Lindsey had no response Lucas couldn't tell weather or not it had been a bad decision to tell her or not. Finally Lindsey spoke after several awkward moments of silence.

"Congratulations." Lindsey's voice was meek and almost weak, something Lucas hadn't seen in Lindsey in a long time.

"Are you okay Linds?" As much as Lucas tried not to care, he always would, that was his hero complex in him. Lindsey was lost in her own thoughts not even hearing Lucas speak to her, she'd never imagined hearing Brooke was pregnant again would hit her like this. She had always thought she was over Lucas, but obviously she was wrong. Finally snapping out of whatever had just overcome her Lindsey tried to fake a smile, looking into Lucas' eyes she could tell he was worried about her and that was the last thing she wanted Lucas Scott to do. Lindsey quickly gathered her things to leave, not wanting to be near Lucas, she was flustered and couldn't work right now.

"I forgot I have a conference call, I have to go." Lindsey stood and walked out of Lucas' office without even looking at him, which worried Lucas even more, he'd never seen her act this way before.

Lucas was a bit confused as to what had just happened with Lindsey but he didn't want to let it bother him, this was supposed to be a happy day, his wife was pregnant.


	18. Listen to her heart beat

**Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter, please don't kill me!! I really hope you enjoy it, please Read & Review!**

**-Emily**

They sat silently in the room, both too excited to speak, soon they would hear the heart beat of their second child, be able to see him or her even though it was only through the ultrasound. This was something Lucas had never been able to do with Lucy, as the doctor entered the room Lucas' heart began to race. This was a big day for them; they were going to be parents again.

"Hello Mrs. Scott, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Johnson asked Brooke as he took a seat next to her.

"I've had pretty bad morning sickness but nothing I can't handle." Brooke replied winching a little as the doctor put the cold jelly on her belly and started to do the ultrasound. Lucas' face lit up as he saw his child on the screen, granted it didn't look like a baby, but still that was his baby in there. Both Lucas and Brooke were absolutely beaming as they left Brooke's first ultrasound, Lucas doted on Brooke as they walked through Tree Hill opening doors for her and carrying her bags. As Peyton watched the married couple her chest began to hurt, sure she had seen them together before, she'd even seen them on their wedding day, but never like this. She'd never seen Lucas be so attentive to Brooke's every need or desire, he was still the man of her dreams, and she just wasn't the woman of his.

"Stalking them now I see." A voice hissed from behind Peyton, she didn't need to turn around to know who it was, none other than Rachel Gatina.

"This is a free country you know." Peyton tried to dismiss Rachel's sarcastic comment, but for some reason it got under her skin.

"You know she's pregnant again, right?" Rachel couldn't help but rub Brooke's happiness in Peyton's face, after all the pain Peyton had caused Brooke it was only fair to do the same. Rachel could see the pure pain in Peyton's eyes, which surprisingly didn't please her, it was time that Peyton got over Lucas once and for all and if Brooke getting pregnant again is what it took then good, well that was how Rachel felt about it anyways.

"Well tell them I said congratulations." Peyton tried to sound happy for her former friend as she walked away from Rachel not wanting to continue the awkward conversation any longer than she already had.

"Hey whore!" Rachel greeted her best friend rubbing her belly that was still barely there, Brooke just rolled her eyes. All Rachel did when Brooke was pregnant with Lucy was rub her belly every chance she got and Brooke knew this time would be no different.

"Hey Rachel." Lucas wrapped his wife's best friend in a hug, both with smiles from ear to ear, Brooke being pregnant really did bring out the best in all of them.

"So guess who I just _ran_ into?" Rachel gossiped with Brooke as Lucas wondered around the baby boutique.

"Who Rach?" Brooke played along, not really caring who Rachel had bumped into.

"P. Sawyer!" The redhead squealed jumping up and down with excitement. A look of confusion came a crossed Brooke's face, Rachel hated Peyton so why would she be excited to run into her.

"And?" Brooke pushed her friend to continue, finally curious about the encounter.

"And I told her you were knocked up again." Rachel seemed pleased with herself spreading the word of Brooke's pregnancy all over town.

"Thanks whore!" Brooke joked playfully hitting her friend, also looking around for her husband, she no longer wanted to talk about a certain curly blonde and she knew finding Lucas was her only way out of the conversation.

As Brooke finally found Lucas she noticed he was talking on his phone, not wanting to interrupt knowing it was most likely Lindsey she continued to wonder around the store hearing bits and pieces of his phone call. Brooke could hear that they were talking about his next novel, she hadn't known he had even begun working on something, let alone that it was already in the editing stages. She felt bad that she had been so wrapped up in her own goals and the pregnancy that she was missing out on important things in Lucas' life, Brooke had decided when she wanted to have another child that towards the end of her pregnancy she would take a step back from Clothes over Bro's to raise her children, and now she was thinking she might have to do so soon than expected.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas whispered as he wrapped his arms around his wife's body resting his hands atop her belly and lightly kissing the back of her neck. Lucas' presence brought a smile to Brooke's face, dimples and all, life couldn't get any better than this.

"I have to go work on my new project, can Rachel take you home?" Brooke looked shocked at Lucas question, he was being awfully secretive about whatever is was going on with Lindsey and his new novel, Brooke tried to push her fears to the back of her mind. She knew Lucas loved her and only her, she couldn't be that insecure little girl anymore. Brooke just nodded her head and allowed Lucas to kiss her forehead as he walked out of the boutique, a part of her wanted to cry worried that history could be repeating itself, but the other part knew better.

"What's the matter slut?" Rachel asked reading the expression on Brooke's face, it had been a few years since she'd seen that look so she knew something major was wrong, what did Lucas Scott do now?

"Oh nothing." Brooke tried to brush off her feelings of insecurity before Rachel could yell at her but it was too late.

"I'll kill her you know that right?" As much as Brooke would have liked to believe Rachel was joking she knew better, Rachel was as serious as they came.

"I'm not upset about Peyton." Brooke rolled her eyes, sometimes Rachel jumped to conclusions a little too quickly.

"Then what is it slut bag?" Rachel asked hitting Brooke's arm.

"Ouch!" Brooke yelped giving Rachel a dirty look. "Lucas is being really secretive about his new novel and has been spending a lot of time with Lindsey. And I know I shouldn't worry but I still do." There was a slight tone of guilt in Brooke's voice, she didn't want to be jealous or to not trust Lucas but it was still hard after everything he had put her through in the past. Rachel had already known why Lucas was being secretive about his book, but she couldn't tell Brooke why she had promised Lucas she wouldn't. But she also couldn't let Lucas' time away from Brooke ruin their marriage.

"Listen Brookie." Rachel continued as the two women made their way to her car with their purchases. "It's been a long time since I've had to say this to you, but you have to let the past go! Brooke you can't continue to hold onto all the bad things that happened in the past." Brooke wasn't listening to Rachel's lecture, she'd heard it all before, one too many times.

"Are you listening!" Rachel yelled annoyed that Brooke was staring out the window not even nodding her head along. Rachel's harsh tone snapped Brooke out of her daze.

"That's what I thought!" Rachel looked at Brooke and gave her a nasty look for not paying attention when she was trying to help her with her problems.

Lucas was sitting in his office with Lindsey when his phone rang.

"Is this Mr. Scott?" The woman's voice on the other end asked.

"Yes it is." Lucas responded unsure of who was calling him.

"Mr. Scott this is Mrs. Shepard, Lucy's principle. Your wife never came to pick Lucy up from school today." With her words Lucas immediately began to worry, Brooke never forgot to pick Lucy up. Without words Lucas grabbed his car keys and hung up on Lucy's principle. Jumping in his car he drove as quickly as he could to Lucy's school.

"Hey princess!" Lucas jumped out of the car and picked his little girl up in his arms twirling her around, doing anything he could to get her to smile. You could see the tear stains on her cheeks, her mother being late to pick her up had really upset her. Lucas buckled Lucy in her car seat and began to make phone calls to find out where Brooke was. First he tried her cell phone but there was no answer, then he tried the house thinking maybe she had gotten home while he was gone picking up Lucy. When there was no answer at their home he began to panic, calling Rachel's cell phone there was no answer.

"Hales have you talked to Brooke today?" Haley could hear the fear in Lucas' voice over the phone.

"No, what's going on Lucas?" With Haley's reply Lucas hung up without even saying goodbye.

Running into his mother's home he began searching around for anyone that could be home.

"Mom? Andy? Lil?" Lucas shouted running from room to room with Lucy in his arms. Brooke never left her cell phone, she never forgot Lucy at school, and Lucas knew something had to be terribly wrong.

"Lucas, we've been trying to find you for hours." A mans voice spoke slowly as they came face to face. "Your mother's at the hospital waiting for us." No more words were spoken as the two men and child got back into the car and drove to the hospital. It was eerily quite on the ride but Lucy knew better then to try to lighten the mood.

Lucas broke out into a sprint as soon as Andy pulled into the hospitals parking lot, he needed to get to Brooke. Racing into the lobby he looked around for any familiar faces he could find, finally seeing his mother sitting in the corner with her head in her hands he ran over to her.

"Where is she?" Lucas asked his face was flushed red with tear stains on his cheeks.

"They haven't told me anything other than her and Rachel were in a serious accident one their way to get Lucy. Someone ran a red light and hit Rachel's car on the passenger side." Lucas had never seen his mother this distraught before, Brooke was like a daughter to Karen.

"Did they say anything about the baby?" Karen just shook her head, causing Lucas to collapse into the chair behind him, he needed to be with his wife but they wouldn't allow him, he needed answers but there were none to be given.

"Why didn't the hospital call me?" Karen could feel the anger in Lucas' voice.

"They found her cell phone and called your house but no one answered Lucas." Karen was trying to ease her son's pain but nothing was calming him down.

"Mr. Scott?" A man in a white coat asked, causing Lucas to jump from his seat.

"Yes!" Lucas ran to the man that had asked for him, the man led Lucas into a room and closed the door as Lucas walked in and took a seat.

"Mr. Scott your wife is in a coma, her brain swelled from the impact of the accident, we've got the swelling under control now. We had to drill a how in her skull to relieve the pressure. She is stable, but we aren't positive if or when your wife will wake up." The doctor's words brought the tears Lucas had been trying so hard to hold back out, he couldn't control his sobbing, and his wife was in a coma and may never wake up.

"Is the baby okay?" Lucas finally gained the composure to speak, he would have never thought a few hours ago he would be worried about his child not making it.

"Right now the baby is doing fine, but we won't know anything concerning the baby's health until your wife wakes up. Our first priority is your wife's condition." The doctor's words were cold and unpleasant.

"How is Rachel?" Lucas' worries were finally brought to the woman that had been in the car with his wife.

"Well the impact was on the passenger's side so your wife was injured more severely than the driver of the vehicle, she is in stable condition but we are going to watch over her for the next twenty-four hours." Lucas stood as the doctor finished explaining Rachel's condition, he needed to either be with his wife or talk to Rachel about what had happened, he needed more answers.

Walking into the hospital room he saw his wife helpless laying there with monitors, tubes, and wires hooked up all over her. She looked so peaceful, as if she was only sleeping, holding her hand Lucas began to pray, pray that everything could go back to normal, pray that this was just a bad dream. Lucas sat by Brooke's bedside silently listening to the monitors beat knowing those machines were keeping her precious heart beating. He just wanted to go back to this morning when he was listening to his baby's heart beat.

**Please let me know what you thought of it, I couldn't have everything be happy and easy. **


	19. What hurts the most

**I hope you guys enjoy the update!! Please Read & Review, I love to know what you're thinking of my story! **

She had been watching him for sometime now, scared to speak knowing he would most likely blame her for what had happened to his wife. She already felt responsible for the condition her best friend was in, but she needed to see her for herself, she needed to know Brooke and the baby were going to be okay to live with herself.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lucas finally asked as he looked up from Brooke's bed to find the redhead standing in the doorway watching him.

"Not too long." Rachel was nervous, Lucas had every right to hate her and she wound fully understand if he didn't want her anywhere near Brooke.

"What happened Rachel?" Tears were streaming down Lucas' cheeks as he held his wife's lifeless hand, trying to piece together the previous day's events and how she ended up here. Rachel took a seat on the other side of Brooke's bed and grasped her free hand within her own, fighting back tears she began to tell Lucas everything she could remember.

"We were going to pick Lucy up from school." Rachel closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she continued. "We were driving past the post office when I heard screeching tires, I never had time to look over before the collision. The police told me it was a woman driver and that she had run a red light a was sited. They brought her here, and I'm not sure what condition she was in because both Brooke and myself were unconscious when they brought us in." Tears were streaming down both Rachel and Lucas' faces just reliving the experience.

"Do we know the woman?" Rachel knew as soon as the question left Lucas' mouth if she told him who had hit them he would lose his mind, and most likely do something irrational, so for now she decided to do something she rarely did, keep it to herself.

"I never got the chance to see her Luke." Rachel lied but given the circumstances it was the only thing she knew how to do.

Watching her best friends chest rise and fall completely broke her heart, how could this have happened, why was she fine and Brooke was laying in this hospital bed barely clinging to her life. Rachel's thoughts drifted from her own guilt to Lucy, her beautiful niece and the child her best friend was carrying inside of her. How would their lives move forward without Brooke, Brooke had to wake up and it needed to be now! Rachel needed her, she needed her to wake up and tell her everything was going to be okay, that she didn't hate her. Rachel needed to hear from Brooke that nothing was going to change between them just because of this accident, that it was just that in fact an accident that they all would get past, even Lucas with all his anger. If you would have said the morning of the accident this is where they would be now, none of them would have believed you because they were all so happy and content, and now nothing was right in the world. Lucy was motherless, Lucas' wife was unconscious, and her best friend was laying there before her lifeless. Rachel hated herself for letting this happen, but she hated the woman who caused all of this pain even more.

Walking up the path Rachel thought of exactly what she was going to say, for the first time she didn't want to be mean to the curly blonde that lived behind the door she was standing at. Rachel actually felt bad for her, but she still needed to get her point a crossed, Peyton Sawyer was to stay away from Brooke Davis Scott no matter what, Rachel didn't care what the circumstances were P. Sawyer was never to have contact with her best friend again, for Lucy's sake if not her own. Rachel would never tell Lucas nor Brooke that she had visited the curly blondes home, she also would keep from them that it had been the same curly blonde that ran the red light. Rachel knew Lucas would never forgive herself or Peyton for what happened to Brooke and she would rather have him angry with her than with Peyton because she could take it, Peyton obviously couldn't.

Rachel was nervous knocking on the door, she had thought of everything she was going to say, and she was going to be sure to be a nice as she possibly could be considering the circumstances for her visit. For some reason Rachel felt responsible for Peyton's instability, she had in fact been the one to inform her of Brooke's pregnancy.

"Rachel?" The curly blonde had a look of complete and utter shock written a crossed her face, Rachel Gatina had been the last person she'd expected to find at her door.

"Can I come inside?" Peyton stepped aside allowing Rachel to enter her home, both women nervous about the presence of the other.

"So?" Peyton asked nervously as she took a seat on her couch motioning for Rachel to join her.

"What I have to say will only take a minute." Rachel's expression had grown cold, she wished she didn't have to have this conversation.

"What I am going to ask," Rachel paused for a brief moment to collect her thoughts before continuing. "No, tell you to do, may seem a bit unreasonable. But you are going to stay away from Brooke, Lucas, Lucy, and god pray the baby, forever, or I will tell Lucas that it was in fact you that hit us. I don't know what kind of stunt you were trying to perform but running red lights Peyton? All because Brooke got her happy ending and you didn't?" Rachel was starting to get angry for the first time today, at first she felt sorry for Peyton but now she was upset with her. How could she be so reckless with her life and the life of the people she loved.

Tears began to well in the curly blonde's eyes, even though she knew it was coming she couldn't believe the words coming out of Rachel's mouth. She hadn't purposely hurt Brooke or the baby, she just needed to clear her head and for some reason she felt like that was the only way to think straight. Looking back now she realized it had been a bad decision but she couldn't change it now. Peyton escorted Rachel to the door once she was finished telling her to stay away from everyone that mattered to her, in the back of Peyton's mind she knew Rachel was right, but that wasn't going to stop her from going to see Lucas.

Standing in the doorway watching him watch over her, she had been nervous coming here after Rachel's warning to stay away. But she needed to see them, tell Lucas her side of everything, hoping he would once again save her.

"Peyton?" Lucas had been surprised to see her standing in the doorway, he hadn't seen her since him and Brooke became a couple again.

"Lucas, can we talk?" Peyton motioned towards the hallway hoping he would come outside to talk to her, even though Brooke was unconscious she still didn't want to talk in front of her.

"I don't want to leave her." Lucas' gaze went back to Brooke's motionless body, almost bring tears to his eyes, the longer she was in the coma the more worried he became, scared she wouldn't wake up. Peyton took a seat on the other side of Brooke's bed realizing that Lucas was not going to leave Brooke's side.

"I heard your news." Peyton finally broke the silence that had set over them, almost startling Lucas. Tears began forming in Lucas' eyes again just thinking about their baby, because Brooke hadn't woken up yet the baby's fate was still unknown, which killed Lucas.

"Yeah they still aren't sure if the baby is going to make it." The realization of the baby's future brought out the tears Lucas had been trying so hard to contain. Seeing Lucas this upset made Peyton regret coming, she had hoped he would save her again, that's what he always did. Peyton knew even Brooke had asked him to stop saving her, there was something about Lucas that wouldn't allow him to do so, he's hero complex.

"Lucas I need you…" Peyton trailed off trying to collect her thoughts, she knew she would only have one shot at this, and even if she was going to be hurting everyone around her that didn't matter. She had been hurting for years letting everyone else have their happy endings, it was time she finally got hers.

"Peyton stop." Lucas mood changed from depressed to anger, he already had enough to deal with he didn't need Peyton's drama on top of Brooke's coma.

"Lucas." Another woman's voice came from behind him, Lucas didn't even have to turn around to recognize the voice, Lindsey.

"Peyton what are you doing here?" Lucas could hear the irritation in Lindsey's voice, but he was unsure of why Lindsey would be upset with Peyton.

"I came to see how MY friends were doing when I heard about the accident." Lucas was confused at the hostility the two women had with one another, worried that soon a cat fight would break out in his wife's hospital room.

"Peyton get out now!" Lindsey ordered with a very stern voice pointing to the door.

"Lindsey it's okay, can everyone just calm down." Lucas was trying to mediate the escalating situation between his ex-fiancée and his ex-girlfriend.

"No Lucas it's not okay, I think Peyton here has something she'd like to tell you." Lindsey glared at Peyton, she was upset that Peyton even had the nerve to come here.

"What is she talking about Peyton?" Peyton was trying to gather her thoughts before continuing, she hadn't known Lindsey knew about the accident, Rachel must have told her, which would mean Haley knew too. When Peyton didn't continue Lindsey decided to do it for her, Lindsey knew Rachel told Peyton to stay away so it was fair game.

"Peyton's the one that hit Rachel and Brooke, Lucas." Lindsey sort of blurted out, knowing it would hurt Lucas but it had to be said, Peyton had a way of manipulating Lucas and Lindsey was not going to let it happen again.

"Peyton get out!" Lucas yelled unable to control his emotions, tears ran down Peyton's face, this was the first time Lucas had ever been this mean to her and this was not the way she had intended this visit going, not at all.

"Lucas." Lindsey's voice had gone soft as she was staring at Brooke, tears pouring from her eyes she grabbed a hold of the small brunettes hand.

"Brooke? Can you hear me?" Lucas asked as he sat down beside his wife wrapping her in his arms, praying she hadn't heard the commotion.

"Go get a doctor Linds!" Lucas ordered as he lay next to his wife, she was blinking that had to be a good sign. It was the first movement she had made in days, and Lucas could feel her grip on his hand. Everything was going to be alright now, it just had to be.


	20. Keep bleeding in love

**Okay I know the last few chapters have been pretty short and so is this one so I apologize for that but everything is going to be coming together here so I hope you enjoy! PLEASE Read & Review! Thanks!**

As the doctor examined Brooke everyone began showing up at the hospital, all excited that she had finally woken up. Haley was sitting patiently with Karen waiting to the doctor's word on what was going to happen next. Nathan had finally convinced Lucas to let him and Jamie take him home for a shower and a real meal, while Rachel and Lindsey looked after Lucy and Lily. Even though Lucas really wanted to be there when the doctor came he knew Brooke would be in good hands with his mother and best friend by her side.

Everyone had decided that they would not tell Brooke about Peyton being the one that had caused the accident, it just wasn't something she needed to know. Especially if the baby didn't make it, Brooke didn't need another reason to hate her childhood friend. The room was silent as the doctor finished looking over Brooke and the baby.

"Brooke would you like me to wait for your husband to get back before I tell you my prognosis?" The doctor asked after looking around and noticing that Lucas was absent from the room.

"No he'll understand, we want to know now." Haley answered for Brooke, her voice was still a bit raspy and it hurt to talk from the breathing tube being down her throat for days.

"The swelling in your brain has gone down, hence you waking up. You are extremely lucky to still be alive Mrs. Scott. As for the baby we won't know anything for certain for another few hours but so far so good. The baby doesn't seem to be in any sort of distress which is a very good sign. So for now just stay calm and in your bed, okay?" The doctor looked to Brooke for an answer but again Haley took the privilege of answering for her.

"Don't worry she won't be moving!" Haley would be sure of that, this baby was going to be okay no matter what! The doctor had been pleased with Haley's answer and left saying he would be back each hour to check up on her.

"Ice." Brooke managed to get out motioning to the glass sitting next to her. Karen jumped at the opportunity to help her daughter-in-law, she felt unneeded and she truly wanted to be needed now. Thoughts of a time they had spent together in this hospital before flooded over Karen, bringing a smile to her face, Brooke Davis had always been the one for her son.

Lucas came rushing into Brooke's hospital room in hopes that the doctor would still be there, looking around a look of sadness came over his face in the realization the doctor had already come and gone.

"She's going to be fine Luke." Haley patted her best friends shoulder to ease his heartache over not being there when the doctor was, angry with everyone for pushing him to go home if only for a brief moment.

"What about the baby?" Lucas took a seat on Brooke's bed and enclosed her small hand within his own, praying for the best and preparing to hear the worst.

"We won't know anything for sure for the next few hours son." Karen wrapped Lucas deep in her arms wanting to protect him from everything that was happening. Brooke winced in pain with tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Get the doctor Hales!" Lucas yelled while holding his wife, he could see the blood on her bed sheets that sent chills up his spin. This couldn't be happening, it all had to be a bad dream, Lucas' thoughts were racing why did it all have to be so hard for them.

Brooke's doctor and two nurses came rushing in the room, pushing everyone but Lucas out. The doctor began shouting things neither Brooke nor Lucas could understand making both nervous.

"Brooke listen to me, I need you to relax. Everything will be just fine if you relax." Brooke slowly drifted off to sleep from the medications they had pumped through her. Now it was time for Lucas to leave too, the doctor tried to explain to Lucas the procedure they were going to do to try to save his baby but he was too disorientated to understand. Clasping into a chair a nurse had led him to Lucas tried to piece together everything that had just occurred.

"What happened Luke?" Haley had tears slowly escaping from her eyes even through she was trying her hardest to pull it together for Lucas.

"They took her." Lucas felt as though he had been the one sedated, not able to have a complete thought. Karen was concerned and went to get an answer from someone, anyone that could tell her what had happened to her daughter.

Sitting down next to her son she knew the information she had just gathered about his wife was not going to be easy to tell him.

"Lucas?" Karen moved his face to look her in the eye.

"Brooke is in surgery, they are going to sew her cervix shut in hopes of saving the pregnancy." Karen continued on but knew that Lucas wasn't listening, she continued more for everyone else's sanity rather than to inform Lucas. No one knew what was going to happen to Brooke or the baby, but any news they could find out helped keep them all calm, well as calm as was possible.

It had been a little over an hour since they had taken Brooke back to the OR, Lucas' nerves were shot, his cheeks were stained with tears as he ran his hands through his hair over and over again.

"You're going to go bald if you keep doing that." Haley was trying to lighten the mood, but her attempt went on deaf ears, Lucas hadn't even glanced up to acknowledge his childhood friend standing before him. Haley shared a look of concern with Karen before she took a seat next to her long time friend.

"Lucas I know this isn't what you want to hear, but." Haley paused knowing what she was about to confess was going to hurt to say. "All that matters now is that Brooke is going to be okay. If she loses the baby, you can try again." Tears slipped slowly down the brunettes cheeks, as Lucas looked at her as though she had just stuck a knife through his heart.

"Mr. Scott?" A man in green scrubs asked looking around the waiting room for someone to stand.

"Yes?" Lucas jumped from his seat, startling both Karen and Haley.

"Mr. Scott your wife is in recovery and you will be able to see her momentarily. Right now my only concern with her pregnancy is infection, as long as her body can fight off any infection in her uterus the pregnancy should go to term." Lucas clasped from the relief of the doctors words.

"Hey Pretty Girl." Lucas' entire outlook on the world had changed once he knew that both his wife and child were safe once again. Brooke blinked slowly still heavily sedated, confused by her surroundings this was not the same room she had previously been in furthering her confusion.

"Where's Lucy?" Brooke's voice was much raspier than normal due to the breathing tube that had only been removed a few hours ago.

"I have can Andy bring her up her if you would like?" Lucas wasn't sure he wanted his baby girl to see her mother like this but he was willing to do _anything_ his wife wished for.

"Please?" Brooke hadn't collected her thoughts enough to ask what had happened to her, or the baby, which Lucas was dreading telling her about. Lucas wasn't a very good liar and he knew he would feel guilty for lying to Brooke about Peyton being the one that caused all their pain and grief yet again.

Lucas left his wife's bedside to prepare their daughter for the sight of her mother, allowing her friends to visit with her for a brief moment.

"How you feeling whore?" Rachel asked playfully, shocking Karen, Brooke just made a funny face because it still hurt to speak. Lindsey almost felt out of place in Brooke's hospital room with the other three women. They had all been there for Brooke before and after Lucas, Karen was more of a mother to Brooke than her own had been, each woman held a special relationship with Brooke. Lindsey was just her husband's editor that she kindly befriended years prior, this really wasn't her place but she truly wanted to be there for Brooke, she did consider her a friend. Each women was caught up in what they were doing to hear the faint voice of the brunette constricted to the hospital bed, Lindsey had been the only one to hear her.

"What's that?" Lindsey asked moving closer to Brooke trying to hear her better.

"The baby." Brooke's voice wasn't above a whisper and was barely understandable with all the commotion in the room, but Lindsey heard her. She had wanted Lucas to be the one to tell Brooke about the accident and the outlook for their child, but he was still explaining the situation to Lucy and she didn't want to worry Brooke.

"The baby's going to be just fine Brooke." Lindsey comforted Brooke gently rubbing her porcelain skin, Brooke slowly drifted back to sleep prompting the women to leave her room allowing Lucas to enter with Lucy.

"Mommy?" Lucy laid her head gently on her mothers chest, being careful to not cause her mother any more pain than she was already in. Lucy had brought her favorite book Love You Forever, to read to her mother just as Brooke had done with Lucy each night since she was born.

"I'll love you forever, I'll love you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." Lucy was trying to imitate the singsong voice her mother used each night when reading the story to her, causing her father to chuckle to himself. This sight of his wife and daughter always brought him great pleasure, and finally Lucas realized it doesn't matter if they have more children because he has Brooke and that's all he ever wished for.


End file.
